


Green Girl

by QueenAlicorn



Category: Teen Titans
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:01:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 26,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22641490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenAlicorn/pseuds/QueenAlicorn
Summary: A mysterious girl with green skin shows up to the tower asking for Beast Boy, claiming to be his cousin. But a simple blood test tells Cyborg that the girl is not Beast Boy's cousin... She is his daughter.
Relationships: Beast Boy/Raven, Cyborg/Bumblebee, Robin/Starfire
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans.

Chapter 1, 

"BEAST BOOOOOY!"

Yelled an angry Raven as she chased the tall green boy. Despite the fact that Beast Boy was taller than everyone, except Cyborg, he still ran away from Raven as if he was still that short 14-year old. Of course, Raven typically gave him a reason to run away with such fear.

"I'm Sorry! I'm Sorry!" He screamed as he ran.

" 'I'm Sorry' is not going to cut it! You Go In My Room, Break My Stuff, Practically Burning Up The Whole Room And You Think That Saying I'm Sorry Is Going To Cut It?!" She screeched again. Cyborg seemed to be the only person to hear the doorbell ring, and that was because he was practically linked to every part of the tower. Cyborg left to go answer the door, which went completely unnoticed by the other Titans.

When he opened the door he was surprised to see a 21-year old girl wearing a Doom Patrol outfit, gunmetal gloves, a silver utility belt, long purple boots, and a shiny cloak that was a cerulean blue. But it wasn't her outfit that made Cyborg freeze in place, it was her face. Her skin was green and she had dark colored eyes. She had features that were almost identical to Beast Boy's except softer. In fact the only difference that Cyborg could see was that her eyes were smaller, her nose was different, and she had long green hair.

"Uh... Hi." She said quietly lifting her hand meekly.

"Hi, can I help you?" Cyborg asked, eyeing the green girl.

"I hope so... I am new in town and my parents said that my cousin worked here as a Titan. I was hoping that could tell me a nice place to stay." She said nervously and Cyborg stared at her.

"You know what, this was a mistake, I'll leave." She started to walk away.

"Is your cousin, Beast Boy?" Cyborg asked out loud, she stopped and turned towards him.

"Um, Garfield, yes, but technically we have never met so it was stupid of me to come. Bye, Cyborg." She said before walking away again.

"Hold up." Cyborg said running after her.

"Is something wrong?" She asked the metal man.

"Yeah, you said that you weren't even sure if BB is here and now you know my name? Something's not right." Cyborg said crossing his arms.

"So, everyone knows about the Teen Titans. I mean it's not like I called you Victor." She said before she covered her mouth.

"What did you call me?" Cyborg asked pointing a finger in her direction.

"I... um... I didn't say anything..." She smiled nervously and Cyborg noticed her fangs, which were slightly smaller than Beast Boy's.

"You called me Victor! No one knows that name, so how do you?" Cyborg asked with fear and anger in his voice.

"Hehe, well Cy, there are lots of Victor's in the world and that means other's know about the name Victor." She said with a small laugh, but Cyborg held his ground. The girl sighed at him.

"You never change. Actually, I was fighting this villain named Warp and somehow during the fight I ended up here." She said with a shrug.

"So, you're not BB's cousin?" Cyborg asked, and the girl smiled.

"If I am his cousin then you're still thirteen." She said laughing at the other 21-year old.

"Ok, all jokes aside, I have to find a place to stay until I find a way back home." She said finally calming down.

"Wait, it you're not his cousin, then who are you?" Cyborg said and she bit her lip.

"I probably shouldn't say." She said finally.

"Why not?" Cyborg asked. The girl looked up at him and lifted the hood of her cloak so he couldn't see her whole face.

"Hey, I might be able to convince the team to let you stay in the tower if I know who you are." Cyborg said and the green girl stared at him.

"I probably caused enough trouble just talking to you, now let me leave already." She said annoyed.

"What do I have to do? Take a blood sample?" Cyborg asked and the girl laughed at him.

"Cy, you couldn't beat me even if I fought without my powers." She giggles.

"Is that so? Then how about a we fight hand-to-hand combat. If I win then I will take a sample of blood and if you win then I will take you to the closet motel and forget that I ever met you." Cyborg said with a smile. The girl smiled at him.

"That sounds fun, Vinnie." She said putting a nasty emphasis on his name.

Cyborg charged at her and she took a step to the right and disappeared.

"Hey we said no powers!" Cyborg screamed.

A punch in his back came out of nowhere and he heard laughing.

"I am not using my powers, only a little blue light that helps me appear invisible to your red eye." She punched the left side of his face as she laughed some more.

"That's cheating!" Cyborg yelled.

"Not really, I think it's fair." She giggled as she punched his chest

"You won't be laughing at this." Cyborg said when he saw her smiling face. He brought out his cannon and it soon powered down.

"What the-" He blinked and saw her laughing. Then the green girl held up three fingers, then two, then one, and then his cannon fell off.

"Oh, man! You should see the look on your face!" She cried out before laughing again. Cyborg glared and pointed his left arm at her this time.

"Let's see how you like this feature!" He shouted as his left hand abandoned his arm and headed straight for her. The girl jumped up, grabbed the fist as it pasted her then redirected it so that it was heading straight for Cyborg. After being hit he saw the green girl land roughly on her feet, then threw her head back in laughter. Yet the green girl would soon regret this simple act, for the motion caused her to lose her balance and fall down the rocky slope.

After a moment of silence, and putting himself together, Cyborg ran to the edge to see the unconscious girl among the piles of rock. He rushed over to her and checked for any major injures. When he saw that she was fine, he took some of the blood from her spilt lip.

"Let's see what you think when I know all about you, little miss Kung-Fu." He muttered to himself. After a moment her heard a ding and eagerly looked at the short file and his eyes widened.

"Cousin? What do you mean I have a cousin?" Beast Boy asked as he stared at the green girl. Cyborg had managed to keep Raven from killing Beast Boy long enough for the whole team to meet the strange girl in the medical Bay.

"Beast Boy this is legit, I even ran a DNA test on her and she is your family." Cyborg said as he withheld some truth in his statement.

"But I am green because I got bit and I turn into animals because of the experimental medicine that my parents used on me. What's her excuse?" He said to basically himself as he tried to wrap his head around this.

"Well maybe she got bit by the same monkey, Beast Boy, I don't know. I didn't exactly ask why she was green and I didn't see her use any powers but she claimed to have them." Cyborg said frustrated. Then a heart monitor started to beep fast and the Titans looked at the green girl right as she woke up with a start.

"Where am I? What's going on? I looked around her strange environment. Cyborg quickly grabbed the girl's shoulders and made her look at him.

"Easy Twyla, easy. Remember me? Cyborg? We met outside and you were laughing at our fight?" Cyborg said in a calming voice. The heart monitor began to slow as she nodded.

"Good. During the fight you slipped down and hit your head on some rocks, but you are ok, now." Cyborg continued and she relaxed against her pillow. Cyborg turned to the other Titans.

"Everyone this is Twyla Brea Logan." He said as he continued his gentle tone. They all waved and she waved back. She glanced at all of them, but refused to make eye contact with Beast Boy.

"Well, Cyborg wouldn't lie about her being a Logan, but I don't remember having any cousins." Beast Boy said.

"I suppose not. My parents went to the jungle with me after you were bitten. They didn't get the message about that green monkey, so they were surprised when they found it and I got hurt. For a while my parent didn't want to ask yours for help, but they finally did when I was on my deathbed. After the medicine healed me, I basically spent the rest of my youth in a hospital so that they could heal my skin, but it never did." She said in sad tone.

"Whoa, really? Does that mean that you can turn into animals?" Beast Boy asked and Twyla stared at him.

"How did you know about that?" She asked in shock. Beast Boy beamed with happiness.

"I can turn into animals, too!" And Twyla smiled.

"No way." She said, Beast Boy then jumped into the air and turned into a green cat before landing in her lap.

"Oh, cool, sweet. My turn." Twyla said.

"No." Cyborg interrupted and everyone looked at him.

"Twyla needs sometime to rest before walking, much less using powers. She should be fine for about an hour, but now that everyone has met her I think I should run some more tests on her." This was Cyborg's was of politely asking everyone to leave. Everyone quietly walked out, except for Beast Boy who turned into a hawk and flew out. Cyborg looked at Twyla.

"Well, you defiantly lie better than Raven, Miss Logan." He said simply and Twyla shrugged.

"I thought up that story before I came to the tower asking for Beast Boy." She stated.

"So since I am here, I guess that means you took that blood sample." Twyla shifted uncomfortably.

"Yes I did, and yes I know who your parents are and no I am not going to tell them." He said making Twyla smile.


	2. Chapter 2

disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans

Chapter 2,

"So, how did you know my name Cyborg?" Twyla asked after we unhooked her from his machines.

"You kept talking to yourself while you slept. You kept muttering 'Twyla Brea Logan, how could you do this to yourself.' so I just assumed that was your name." Cyborg explained as she stood up.

"I didn't know that I talked in my sleep." Twyla said and Cyborg shrugged.

"Perhaps it was only a result of you hitting your head." Cyborg said and Twyla nodded.

"Ok, so let me ask, is there anything that I need to know before I go out there and start to mingle?" Twyla asked and Cyborg shrugged.

"I don't know, but I have been messing with this communication watch. It's smaller then our communicator's and can receive worded messages like a regular cellphone." Cyborg said and Twyla smiled.

"The C-Watch?" She asked when Cyborg revealed the metal device.

"You know this?" Cyborg asked and Twyla nodded.

"Of, course, uncle Vic. You would make a C-Watch for all of us mixed Titans so that we can talk to you and our parents." Twyla said as she placed the C-Watch on her wrist.

"Well, if you already have one then where is it?" He asked and Twyla smiled.

"Well when we got older we just got regular communicators and formed an actual team." Twyla explained as she turned on the C-Watch.

"Hey cuz, how's it going?" Beast Boy asked as he walked into the room.

"It's going like donkey on kong." Twyla said as she lifted her hand and Beast Boy high-fived it.

"Sweet, cuz. Hey Cy, you should probably get to the kitchen, because we are getting hungry and Robin and Raven are trying to prevent Starfire from cooking." Beast Boy said.

They all entered the OPs room and they saw that Robin and Raven kept putting away the food and dishes that Starfire was removing. Cyborg walked over and placed a hand on Starfire's shoulder.

"It's ok Star, you go sit down and rest while I make some burgers." Cyborg said and Starfire blinked.

"Burgers sound wondrous, I shall prepare a dish of sides to go with it, perhaps some Spudlings." Starfire said with a smile. This response was met with a loud 'No' by several of her teammates. Starfire looked down and began to cry.

It is not my fault that I am from Tamaran. It is not my fault that I enjoy making Tameranean food and wish to share it with my friends!" Starfire said as she flew out of the room.

"I'll get her." Robin said with a sigh and stood up.

"No, I'll get her, you'll try to make her feel better but you'll only make her cry more and then you'll both skip lunch." Twyla said as she went after Starfire.

"Why would your cousin think that she knows Starfire better then I do?" Robin asked Beast Boy, who shrugged.

"Maybe it's a girl thing." Beast Boy said which made the three boys look over at Raven who was now reading a book.

"She's not wrong. You would have given examples of Starfire's good qualities and how bad cooking could be a good thing, and it would have made her feel worse not better." Raven said without looking at them.

"You don't know what I was going to say." Robin said and Cyborg rose an eyebrow at him.

"What were you going to do?" He asked to boy wonder who turned to him.

"Well, I would have walked up to her and said 'Starfire you are an amazing person and-' " Robin blinked at how that sounded, so he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Well, I wouldn't have made her cry." He finally muttered.

Twyla didn't bother to check Starfire's bedroom, or the roof, or even the training room. She walked straight to the laundry room and went over to the washing machine and gently pulled it forward. In doing so, she revealed a dark passage and a crying Starfire who was sitting inside. Starfire looked up and was surprised to see the green girl looking down at her.

"How did you find me? No one knows that I come in here." Starfire said and Twyla smiled.

"You can call it woman's intuition if you like. Can I join you?" She asked gently and Starfire nodded.

"Now do you want me to close the door or keep it opened?" Twyla asked once she crawled in and Starfire looked at the light that flowed from the laundry room.

"Close it, just in case robin comes looking for us." Starfire said quietly and Twyla closed the entrance and Starfire created a green orb so that it would be easier for them to see each other.

"Are you going to tell me that you do not like my cooking? Or that I seem like a kind person but cooking dishes of main and dishes of side are not something that I do the excel in?" Starfire asked sadly and Twyla shook her head.

"No, honey. But I would like to talk you about food. As I understand it, Tameraneans eat for nourishment and for specific reasons, such as holidays and if someone is upset. But how often do the people of Tamaran eat food, just because it tastes good?" Twyla asked and Starfire looked confused.

"I do not think that I understand." Starfire said and Twyla smiled.

"Well, you know that Beast Boy is a vegetarian, right?" She asked and Starfire nodded.

"He does not eat meat because he is a person who can turn into animals." Starfire said and Twyla nodded.

"Well, did you know that there are people that are vegetarian who don't turn into animals. And I can turn into animals but I still eat meat." Twyla said and Starfire tried to understand this.

"That is confusing. Why would people be vegetarians if they can't change into animals? And why would you eat meat when Beast Boy is a vegetarian?" Starfire asked as she tried to understand.

"You see, people on earth don't just eat food because they have to, they eat food just eat food because they have to, they eat food because they want to. Vegetarians don't want to eat meat for several different reasons, and choosing to eat meat is another choice people make. When you cook Tameranean food you should remember the fact that the Titans appreciate the fact that you enjoy to cook, but they also want to taste things that they are use to, and therefore taste good." Twyla explained and Starfire nodded.

"But how can I know what they will enjoy and what is only for nourishment?" Starfire asked and Twyla gently grabbed her hand.

"Well, how about we start small. I suggest that you walk back to the OPs room, don't say a single word, and you make Fluffy Spill. Then you put the Fluffy Spill on top of fresh End Bread." Twyla said with a smile and Starfire's eyes grew.

"But those dishes are traditionally reserved for the Religious Managers." She said and Twyla winked.

"Yes, but can you imagine the look on their faces when they realize that they were wrong about your cooking?" Twyla said which made Starfire smile. Twyla and Starfire entered the OPs room, with their arms crossed over their chests and bored expressions.

"Starfire, I just want to say that we are sorry for upsetting you earlier." Robin said.

Starfire looked at Twyla who shook her head and the two sat down at the table and began to eat their burgers. The boys looked confused at these actions, for they expected Starfire to at least smile at Robin. Unsure of what to do the boys walked over to the table to eat. But when Robin started to take his usual seat next to Starfire, the chair moved which made the boy wonder fall unto the floor. The confused boy looked up at the chair which had mysteriously gotten closer to Starfire.

"Um, is this chair taken?" Cyborg asked as he pointed to the empty chair besides Starfire. Starfire let go of the chair and Cyborg sat next to Starfire, which made Robin sit next to Twyla and Beast Boy next to Raven. The room was so quiet as they ate that Raven felt uncomfortable with reading and quietly closed her book.

When the burgers were gone, Twyla, Starfire and even Raven made their way into the kitchen. The boys looked at each other with very nervous expressions on their faces. They decided to sit on the stools and watch the girls as they continued their silent parade. They brought out bowls, pans, eggs, butter, sugar, and several of other edible items. When the counter top was practically full of the various items, the girls stopped and looked at the boys.

"We are going to make a Tameranean dish." Starfire said.

"And once it's done you will eat it." Twyla said.

"And enjoy it." Raven said and they reveled in the subtle fearful faces that spread on the males faces.

About thirty minutes later they had completed the End Bread and had completely covered it in the Fluffy Spill. It sort of resembled a white flame and it was done. They placed a plate of this concoction in front of each boy and handed them a fork. Then they proceeded to carry their little desserts with them as they left the room.

"We have fought the H.I.V.E., Slade, and Trigon, but that was probably the scariest thing that I have ever witnessed." Beast Boy said as he poked his dessert with his fork.

"I know, What you mean. I never thought about the fact that the girls could overpower us if they wanted." Cyborg said as he stared at the door.

"Well, Twyla and Starfire were acting like that when they walked in. I was shocked when Raven started to behave that was as well. I mean how did she know what to do and what to grab?" Robin asked.

"Well, duh, Raven is an empathy. It wouldn't be that difficult for her to figure out what needed to be done." Beast Boy said.

"So, what do we do with these things?" Cyborg said as he looked nervously at the dessert.

"Well, we should at least try it. I mean Starfire did make it for us and it actually made the girls band together." Robin said.

"And it looks pretty good." Beast Boy said and he carefully removed a piece with his fork.

"It's not attacking us or has a fowl odor." Cyborg added as he cut a piece of his dessert.

"Ok, boys, let's take a bite on three. One, two, three." Robin said as they each put a forkful of dessert in their mouths.

"Oh, my, god, this is the best thing that I have ever eaten." Cyborg said as he basically inhaled the dessert.

"This cake is like pound cake and sponge cake at the same time." Beast Boy said as he shoveled his food.

"And this topping is like Waldorf frosting and whipped topping mixed together." Robin said as his eye actually began to water from enjoyment. All of a sudden the overhead speaker turned on.

"Thank you for enjoying our little dessert. That was End Bread with Fluffy Spill, recipe created by the Religious Managers of Tamaran. And thank you for putting on a good show for our little recording." Twyla's voice said and it was followed by laughter.

"Friends, perhaps next time, I offer to make a Tameranean dish, I will not do the recording of video." Starfire said with a small laugh.

"Plus you will always know that we could post this to the internet. Well, Starfire could, that is." Raven added. The speaker shut off and the boys looked at each other with small blush forming on their faces.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans

Chapter 3,

"Now remember Starfire, anytime Robin makes you feel like crying again, just threaten to send that video to the H.I.V.E., Slade, and Batman." Twyla said and Starfire had a confused look on her face.

"Remind me, why I should send the video to those people?" Starfire asked and Raven gave a small smile.

"Because Starfire, you actually made Robin cry and Robin hates to show weakness. And who would Robin hate to be weak in front of? Answer; our main enemy, his arch nemesis, and the man who taught him to be strong. It would be very embarrassing for him if they saw him weak." Raven explained and Starfire blinked.

"This sounds like a trick that Blackfire would use to controls her soldiers." Starfire said and Twyla thought about this.

"True, but it's for when Robin makes you cry. You won't actually send the video because you care about Robin, but the threat alone is enough to remind him of the power you have." Twyla said and Starfire thought about this and smiled.

"Ok, so shall we walk in like we normally do or with our arms crossed and upset looks on our faces?" Starfire asked and Raven looked at them.

"Let's watch the boys fear us and make Robin apologize." Raven said so once again the girls walked into the OPs room with arms crossed and they glared at Robin. Robin swallowed hard and slowly approached the angry women.

"Starfire I-" Robin started but he stopped when Starfire held her hand up. Then Twyla pointed to Cyborg and Raven points at Beast Boy and both girls pointed to the empty spaces next to Robin. When both boys joined their leader, Starfire lowered her hand and stared at the masked boy.

"I, uh... I just want to say... that we are really sorry for upsetting you Starfire. We didn't mean to make you cry and... I'm... I'm sorry." Robin said and Starfire gave a small nod and looked Twyla who glared at Cyborg.

"Sorry." Cyborg said and Raven glared at Beast Boy.

"Yeah, sorry." Beast Boy whispered as his ears drooped. Seeing this made Raven's features soften for a moment, before returning to her usual emotionless self. Twyla looked at Starfire grabbed the front of Robin's uniform with one fist, pulled him into the air and kissed him. Twyla laughed and Raven smiled for a moment and Beast Boy saw this.

"Raven did you just-"

"No." Raven said as she pushed past the green boy. She sat down on the couch, picked up her book and proceeded to read.

"You smiled when Starfire kissed Robin." Beast Boy said in bewilderment.

"I don't smile, Beast Boy." Raven said simply and Beast Boy rolled his eyes and took her book out of her hands.

"Hey!" Raven said annoyed, and Twyla looked over at them.

"You can deny it all you want, but you smiled when you saw them kiss, And that means that you either like their relationship or you like relationships in general, or maybe you like the idea of kissing or maybe it's a mix of these reasons." Beast Boy babbled on and Raven rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"You're being ridiculous, Beast Boy. Now give me back my book." Raven said in a bored tone and Beast Boy grinned.

"Well, miss never smiles. Why don't I hold onto this book until you do smile?" Beast Boy said and Twyla face palmed herself.

"What's wrong, Twyla?" Cyborg asked and she motioned to the two Titans.

"Beast Boy is acting stupid and if he is not careful, he will get hurt." She said.

"Should we stop him?" Cyborg asked and Twyla shrugged.

"They would probably have this conversation regardless if I was here or not. Why don't we just play a game and see what happens next." Twyla shrugged as they walked over to the couch as well and started up a game.

"Are you actually threatening me, Beast Boy?" Raven asked and Beast Boy shook his head.

"Threaten? I would never threaten, only keep this little book hostage until you smile. Or, you know, you admit that you smiled when Starfire and Robin kissed." Beast Boy said and Raven rose an eyebrow at him.

"Can I ask you something, Beast Boy?" She asked and Beast Boy nodded happily.

"Even if I say that, what will that matter? What will it prove? Because you doing this seems completely pointless." Raven said and Beast Boy blinked. He hadn't really thought about why he was messing with Raven like that. But Raven doesn't smile very often, and it was nice to see her happy, even if it was for a moment. After a moment of silence, Cyborg turned to the quiet teens and smiled.

"Hey guys, Twyla just gave me an awesome idea. Tomorrow night after training we should brake out the new blender and play never have I ever." Cyborg said and his friends stared at him.

"When did you buy a blender?" Raven asked and Cyborg gave a small smile.

"I bought it when Bumblebee turned 21. We were suppose to make margaritas and watch a few movies but her team was on red alert. She was aloud to spend a few hours away but she had to keep her mind so we just made popcorn and drank soda instead." Cyborg said with a shrug.

"So are you making these smoothies?" Beast Boy asked and Cyborg gave a small laugh.

"I can but it's more fun if we all make our own. Especially since you'll want some vegan stuff and Raven would probably want some kind of tea or coffee concoction." Cyborg said and Beast Boy shared a slightly nervous look with Raven. Twyla saw this and smiled while Cyborg looked confused.

"What's up with them?" Cyborg asked and Twyla giggled.

"I think that is a story for another day." She whispered back, as Raven got up and left the room.

That night, Beast Boy tossed and turned in his bed. He couldn't believe how nervous he was about using a stupid blender. How hard could it possibly be to use a simple blender? He wished that he didn't feel so ridiculous for never using a blender before. He knew that the lid had to be on before you blend because of people on TV who forgot. And he liked to have smoothies, but her had never made one himself. He always bought one at the mall, or the few times that Rita made him one when he was still in the Doom Patrol.

"Oh, that stupid, stupid blender." He muttered under his breath. There was a good chance that he could convince Starfire to make his milkshake or smoothie or whatever. She would probably be thrilled to do it, especially with what happened earlier today. Though there was a small chance that his cousin would want him to do it on his own. Beast Boy looked at his clock and it said 12:30. Beast Boy groaned and put a pillow over his face.

If I had actually used a blender before then I wouldn't be so worried now. Beast Boy thought and then he sat up.

"That's it. If I practice using the blender tonight then I have nothing to worry about tomorrow." Beast Boy whispered to himself. He got out of bed and walked into the OPs room in his pajama bottoms. When the door opened he was surprised to see Raven in the kitchen, with the blender. He heard her click several buttons and muttering under her breath as he walked towards her.

"Raven?" He asked and with a surprised gasp, Raven turned around.

"Beast Boy?" She said as they both stared at each other.

"What are you doing up so late?" He asked

"Why are you shirtless?" Raven asked and they both gave a light blush.

"I couldn't sleep. I kept thinking about how we were suppose to use the blender tomorrow night, and I was a tad nervous because I have never used a blender before." Raven muttered as she looked at her feet.

"Well, That's the same reason that I'm here now." Beast Boy said which made Raven looked back up at him. They stared at each other for a moment before giving a shy smiles and small nervous laughs.

"Man, aren't we a pair of goofballs?" Beast Boy asked and Raven nodded.

"Strange how we actually have 'never used a blender before' in common." Raven said and Beast Boy shrugged.

"Well, I see two cups over there with some kind of chocolate drink in them and the blender has stuff, that's not chocolate, in it. That tells me that you have more experience then I do." Beast Boy said and Raven blinked.

"Well, who knew that you were observant?" Raven said. Beast Boy stuck out his tongue which earned a small grin from Raven.

"Yeah, I did make those drinks, but I'm worried that I broke the blender, because I did the same exact actions as before and it's not working now." Raven said before biting her lip. Beast Boy walked over and looked at the blender.

"It doesn't look busted. Tell me what you did?" Beast Boy said as he stood next to her.

"Well, I found the pieces of the blender, put them together and plugged it in. Then I put stuff into the blender, put the lid on and clicked this button-" Points to the button that says high.

"I waited until I thought it was done and I clicked off, poured the glasses, cleaned it out, and I thought that I better do it twice to make sure that I got it down so I filled it with more stuff, put the lid on but when I pushed the button nothing happened." Raven said and Beast Boy looked at the blender.

"And nothing is different?" Beast Boy asked and Raven shook her head.

"Only the ingredients and the blender is not in the same direction." Raven said.

"Huh, does it need to be in a specific direction?" Beast Boy asked and Raven shrugged.

"I thought that it didn't matter but perhaps it does." Raven said. She clicked the off button and put the blender back in it's original position then clicked the high button and sighed when nothing happened.

"Well, maybe there is something wrong with the outlet." Beast Boy said and Raven rolled her eyes.

"The outlet was working fine before." She said and Beast Boy shrugged.

"Hey. I'm only trying to help. If you did nothing wrong then maybe something happened to the outlet." Beast Boy said and Raven sighed.

"Ok, let's try it." She said. She clicked the off button, and moved the blender to another outlet with her powers, plugged it in and clicked high.

"Nothing still?" Beast Boy said while he scratched his head.

"Maybe you can't use high every time." Beast Boy said as he clicked off and then low.

"I don't think that's the problem. Maybe one of the other buttons." Raven suggested before clicking off and then blend.

"Maybe puree would work." Beast Boy said as he clicked it.

"Cool, the blend button didn't stay down when I clicked puree." Beast Boy said with a chuckle, before pushing other buttons.

"Pulse, liquefy, grind, puree, ice crush, shred, blend, high-" Beast Boy was cut off by the sound of the active blender, which made both Titans jump.

"You did it, Beast Boy." Raven said happily and Beast Boy grinned.

"I did do it, that's awesome." He said before hugging Raven.

"Man, do I feel stupid. I mean two buttons, it makes perfect sense now. Low blend or high blend?" Raven said as she hugged Beast Boy back.

"Yeah, one of the other buttons must have been pushed before you made that chocolate thing." Beast Boy said and Raven smiled.

"I am just glad that I didn't brake the blender and had to go out in the middle of the night to buy a new-" Raven stopped talking when she realized what was happening.

"We're hugging." She stated and Beast Boy nodded.

"Yeah, we are." He said. He and Raven were in the kitchen, in the middle of the night, him wearing pajama bottoms, her wearing a tank top and sweat pants, and they were hugging.

"So, um... should we just let go?" Raven asked.

"We probably should." Beast Boy muttered but they stayed still for a moment, before Raven finally pulled away.

"The, uh, banana pudding milkshake is probably done now." She whispered as she turned off the blender and poured two glasses.

"If you want you can have one of each. Or all four, if you like, since I don't normally have so many sweets before bed." Raven said with a shy smile.

"Ok, Raven." Beast Boy said as he carefully took a chocolate and banana pudding milkshake, and started to leave the OPs room. Once he was at the door he turned back to Raven.

"So, this is just between us, right?" He asked and was happy to see Raven sigh in relief.

"Yes, of course. Good night, Beast Boy." She said.

"Good night, Raven."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans or the song 'Escape' by Rupert Holmes.

Chapter 4,

"If you like pina coladas and getting caught in the rain

If you're not into yoga, if you have half a brain,

If you like making love at midnight in the dunes of the cape

Then I'm the love that you've looked for, write to me and escape."

Cyborg, Twyla and even Starfire sang. Raven rolled her eyes and put down her book after reading the same sentence multiple times. Beast Boy saw this and walked over to her.

"Now you look thrilled to be here." Beast Boy said sarcastically and Raven scoffed quietly.

"I understand that this song is catchy and popular, but the lyrics..." Raven trailed off in almost pure disgust.

"Well, if you think about it, this song is the tale of a modern love story." Beast Boy said as he sat in the stool beside her.

"Love? I don't think of love when I hear this song. I think of two people in a unhappy relationship and when they meet each other at that bar they kinda give up and stay in their unhappy relationship." Raven said as she wished that Robin would stop measuring stuff and just start the blender.

"I can see why you would think that but you know, things change when your in a relationship with someone for a long time." Beast Boy said and Raven looked at him.

"How would you know that?" Raven asked and Beast Boy smiled.

"Like you said last night, I'm observant. Mento may not have been the best husband to Rita, but they are still married and have been for a long time. Once I asked her how she could stand being married to such a jerk? She smiled and said that she still loved him even when he was 'such a pain in the ass.'" Beast Boy paused when he saw a smile flash across Raven's face.

"So I asked Rita how she knew that she was still in love with Mento and you want to know what she did?" Beast Boy asked and Raven nodded.

"She took me to a bank." Beast Boy said with a grin and Raven rose and eyebrow at him.

"Why did she take you to a bank?" Raven asked and Beast Boy laughed.

"She has photo albums in a fireproof safe deposit box there. She showed me how her and Mento use to be and told me different little stories. Mento and Rita love to take walks. They would walk around for about an hour and at the end of the walk Mento would pick a dandelion or some other flower and put it in Rita's hair. On their first New Year's Day together, Rita found six roses outside of her door with a note that said 'For every day you didn't get a flower' and Mento still does that. Once they went an entire year without walking and Mento got Rita 370 flowers." Beast Boy said and Raven blinked.

"There are only 365 days in a year." she said plainly and Beast Boy nodded.

"I know, but Mento added an extra rose if they missed her birthday, his birthday, Valentines Day, Christmas, or their Anniversary." Beast Boy explained and Raven nodded.

"And that's a cute anecdote but how does that relate to the song?" Raven asked and Beast Boy grinned.

"When you're with someone for a long time, people tend to forget to do the simple things that show that they care for their partner. They do things that they need to do like go grocery shopping, go to work, pay the bills, clean and whatnot, but they forget to share with each other. This guy in the song was with his girlfriend for a long time and fell into a routine, which is normal, but he still didn't know that she liked pina coladas or wanted to make love at midnight or wanted to be more adventurous. They stopped sharing and learning things about each other, which is why lots of people become unhappy with their relationships." Beast Boy said and Raven rolled her eyes.

"That all makes sense but it doesn't change my opinion about the song." Raven said and Beast Boy smiled.

"There are thousands of couples that are like the one in the song. They were madly in love and a few years later they noticed that everything changed. The song reminds them that they are with their soulmate, but they stopped learning things about them. Heck, I think this song actually saved a few relationships." Beast Boy said and Raven thought about this for a moment.

"Well, I guess I see your point. Though to take a small side step, I don't believe that every single relationship, romantic or otherwise, can be saved by learning things about the other person." Raven said and Beast Boy studied her face.

"I think you're wrong." Beast Boy said which made Raven blink.

"Wrong? Well, do you have an example that makes you say that?" Raven asked as she crossed her arms.

"What about the relationship between you and me?" Beast Boy asked and Raven looked confused, for she expected him to say Mento and Rita, or Robin and Starfire.

"Our relationship?" Raven asked almost unsure if she had heard him correctly.

"Yes, our relationship." Beast Boy said with a smile.

"There is so much that I don't know about you. I know that you drink herbal tea, you meditate, you read a lot, your powers are driven by your emotions and etc. But I can also turn these things around into things I don't know about you. I don't know if you put milk or sugar in your tea, or why you meditate, or what kind of books you read and I still don't completely know how your powers work. If I got to learn that stuff and, you know, you learn stuff about me then I can see us spending more time together." Beast Boy said as he turned to the young adults who were finishing the song.

Raven was a little surprised by Beast Boy's honesty, but wondered if his honesty was only to prove a point. Being an empath she knew that the Titans had difficult pasts. In fact she couldn't decide if Starfire or Beast Boy felt more pain from their pasts. Raven always found it confusing that the people with the most pain are often the happiest and even silliest ones in this planet. Perhaps they were just happy at the fact that they escaped their past or are surrounded by friends and are doing good. Raven looked at Starfire who had her arms around the necks of Twyla and Cyborg. Starfire was laughing and asking for another song to sing.

Raven thought back to before the Titans had the tower. Back when they slept outside almost every night. The days were pretty normal, Robin and Cyborg fought over the design of the tower, Beast Boy was telling jokes to Starfire who laughed even though she didn't understand why there were funny and Raven would read a stack of books that she checked out from the library.

Raven remembered that Robin wanted more weapons and defenses whereas Cyborg wanted to have all of the latest gadgets so that they could relax when they weren't crime fighting. There were several different occasions where Robin had called Raven over in order to settle how something should be. And now the tower was the perfect balance of work and play.

Of course the nights without the tower were difficult. Basically the boys had half an island and the girls had the other. In the morning the team would gather in the middle of the island before separating to do their own thing. They did this to help protect everyone's privacy. Raven had stayed up many nights and just stared at the moon and wondered if she had made the right choice when she decided to stay with the Titans.

She almost flew away on that first night, but then she heard Starfire yelling and screaming for help. Starfire made Raven promise to not tell the boys about her night terrors for she feared that they would make her leave the team. Who would have thought that they would all still be here after six years.

Raven looked at Beast Boy, right as he looked over at her and they quickly looked away with a slight blush on their faces.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans

Chapter 5,

Beast Boy was worried that he had upset Raven, for his animal instincts picked up on some unpleasant feelings. It didn't take a genius to know that the only one that could feel unpleasant at this moment was Raven.

Now that I think about it, it kind of sounded like I told Raven that I had feelings for her. Beast Boy thought. He didn't have a crush on Raven but he couldn't honestly say that he didn't have feelings for Raven. She was family to him, as were the other Titans, but she was different.

She always had to be cautious and act emotionless, but she still had feelings. Beast Boy's instincts had always sensed how she felt, even if she just looked bored to everyone else. She usually felt jealous when she saw a happy couple, sadness when she saw a child cry, and he usually sensed a feeling of longing when she saw people having fun. Raven seems to think that she is not allowed to be happy, which is probably true because the monks of Azarath probably treated her like a bomb.

Beast Boy wondered if the monks had done something, anything for Raven that was normal for a little girl. Did they tuck her in bed at night and read her stories? Did they show her their favorite movies and then ask her what her favorite scene was? Did they give her a little stuffed animal when she got scared? Did they hold her when she cried or got hurt? It would make sense that, if the monks weren't affectionate, why Raven got so panicked and confused when Starfire hugged her, or when she first started sparing with Robin, or when Cyborg asked for a high-five, or when he has offered his hand to help her off the ground.

Beast Boy furrowed his brow slightly as he got a bit deeper in thought. Considering how the monks must have treated Raven, she was extremely kind and caring. Sure she sometimes got angry at him for telling stupid jokes or acting silly, but these acts may not have been tolerated by the monks. Little kids often tell jokes, so Raven must have told some when she was younger and the monks wouldn't have been happy about it.

Did the monks teach her about puberty or give her sex ed classes? Or did they not care enough about her to inform her of such matters? Or did they simply believe that she would surely die before she had to worry about puberty? Did the monks prepare her for anything but a miserable life and a horrible death?

It's no wonder Raven acts the way she does. She tends to be the most calm one of the Titans and that's probably because she was taught that her future will suck. Raven spent her whole life being told that she was nothing but a weapon, a portal, the key to the end of the world. So of course she wouldn't get upset when the Hive took the tower, or when Adonis attacked her, or when she switched bodies with Starfire. Raven's not afraid to die; Raven is afraid to live.

Beast Boy blinked as this realization set in, and he looked at Raven right as she looked at him and he quickly looked away. If he had made her angry with all that relationship talk, then he didn't want to make her more angry by staring at her. Finally, at long last, Robin started the blender and Beast Boy heard a small sigh of relief, which must have belonged to Raven.

"Twyla can you please explain this game of drink once more?" Starfire asked and Twyla nodded.

"Alright, Star. I guess we can have a practice round while Robin finishes the drinks." She said as she picked up two empty glasses, and handed one to Starfire.

"Ok, so during the game and it's my turn, I could say something like... 'never have I ever been to Tamaran' and since you have been to Tamaran, you would take a drink." Twyla explained and Starfire looked at her empty glass.

"But the whole team has been to Tamaran, not just I." Starfire said and Twyla smiled then turned to the other Titans.

"Can you guys please help me out while we wait?" She asked politely and with that, Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Raven grabbed an empty glass and walked over.

"Ok, now I repeat 'never have I ever been to Tamaran'. Now everyone who has been to Tamaran must take a drink." Twyla said and Starfire watched Raven, Cyborg, and Beast Boy take a pretend sip before she did the same.

"Alright, good, now it's Raven's turn because she is right beside me." Twyla explained and Raven knew that she had to keep it simple.

"Never have I ever had green skin." Raven said and Beast Boy smirked a little.

"Ok, since Beast Boy and I are the only one's with green skin, we have to take a sip. Does that make sense?" Twyla asked and Starfire nodded as the green teens took a 'drink'.

"Alright, my turn, since I am next to Raven. Never have I ever been part robot." Beast Boy said with a grin as he earned a glare from Cyborg. Cyborg and Twyla took a pretend sip and everyone looked at her.

"Oh, sorry, my right hand is all machine." Twyla said as she removed her gunmetal glove to reveal the skinny robotic hand.

"How did that happen?" Robin asked as he turned off the blender.

"That's a story for another time. Ok, Cyborg, it's your turn." Twyla said as she put her glove back on.

"Never have I ever worn a cloak." He said with a grin as Robin filled Raven's and Twyla's cups first. Raven took a sip of the sweet concoction but she noticed something a little different.

"Did you put protein powder in this?" Raven asked and Robin nodded.

"It might as well have a little if we are going to sit on the floor and play this game." He said and everyone carefully lowered themselves unto the ground. Once he filled everyone's cups, Robin sat in between Twyla and Starfire, and placed the blender in the middle of their little circle.

"Since I am next to Cyborg, does that mean the turn is mine?" Starfire asked and Twyla nodded.

"Glorious. I have never enjoyed the flavor that is coffee." Starfire said as she stared at Robin. Robin, Raven and Beast Boy all took a drink.

"Since when do you two drink coffee?" Cyborg asked and they glanced at each other.

"Well, I use to drink coffee all the time with the Doom Patrol, occasionally I will still go out and buy a cup because I don't want to mess with Robin's stuff." Beast Boy said and Raven nodded.

"I go out to my cafe around once a week, and I get coffee there. I like tea, which is why I drink it here, but I also don't want to mess with Robin's Coffee." Raven explained and the Titans stared at them for a moment. Finally Twyla jabbed her elbow into Robin to remind him that it was his turn.

"Oh, uh. Never have I ever seen Silence of the Lambs." He said. Raven, Twyla and Beast Boy took a sip.

"Friend Beast Boy, isn't Silence of the Lambs involve the eating of people?" Starfire asked and Beast Boy shrugged.

"What's scarier to a vegetarian then cannibalism?" Beast Boy said and then it was Twyla's turn again.

"Never have I ever worn Robin's clothes." She said with a smirk, but rose an eyebrow when everyone around her took a drink.

"Why did you all drink?" She asked.

"That's a story for another time." Robin said with a small smug look on his face. Twyla rolled her eyes and looked at Raven.

"Never have I ever played video games." Raven said and Beast Boy thought he saw a small smile flash across her face. Beast Boy, Cyborg, Robin, and Twyla drank some of their milkshake.

"That's how you want to play, Raven? Fine, never have I ever read a spell book." Beast Boy said and Raven glared at him as she finished her cup and poured another glass.

"Does anyone object to me going again?" Raven asked and everyone shook their heads.

"Thanks. Never have I ever been part of the Doom Patrol." She said and Beast Boy turned his body towards her as he drank the last of his cup.

"Never have I ever been to Azarath." he said and now Raven turned her body towards Beast Boy.

"Never have I ever hugged Rita."

"Never have I ever been raised by monks."

"Never have I ever had fangs."

"Never have I ever had purple hair."

"Never have I ever worn a Doom Patrol outfit.

"Never have I ever worn a leotard."

By this point, Raven and Beast Boy were standing and the other Titans watched this display with slight fascination. They were a bit impressed that they continued to name random stuff as if they were the only people in the room. Starfire quietly picked up the blender, whispered in Twyla's ear and they slowly exited the room.

"Never have I ever been obsessed with Japanese girls."

"Never have I ever sat alone in my room for hours on end."

Cyborg got a small alarm on his arm and leaned closer to Robin.

"Looks like there is a small robbery downtown. A one person job, but maybe we should leave them to fight this out alone." He whispered to the Boy Wonder.

"I'm the team leader. I can't just leave two teammates fighting." Robin whispered back as he stood up with Cyborg.

"Never have I ever smelled like a wet dog."

"Oh, yeah? Well, never have I ever been part demon!" Beast Boy screamed and Robin and Cyborg froze in fear as Raven took a surprised step back.

"Well, never have I ever loved Terra!" Raven shouted and Beast Boy gasped.

"Never have I ever loved Malchior!" Beast Boy growled out.

Robin and Cyborg carefully backed into the hallway.

"I guess I can let them fight this one out." Robin whispered to Cyborg as they ran to the T-car.

"Never have I ever kissed a traitor!"

"Never have I ever kissed a dragon!"

"Never have I ever followed a traitor like a love-sick puppy dog!"

"Never have I ever felt so lonely that I fell in love with a stranger in a book!"

"Never have I ever been so rude to someone that they lock themselves away in their room!"

"Never have I ever been creepy!"

"I'M NOT CREEPY!" Raven screamed as she jumped up and tackled Beast Boy. They wrestled for a while; Raven on top, Beast Boy on top, Raven on top, Beast Boy on top, until finally they hit their sides and began to calm down.

If the monks of Azarath walked in at that moment they may have had a heart attack. Raven was grabbing the front of Beast Boy's uniform, Beast Boy was clinging to Raven's shoulders, Raven's hood was down, Beast Boy's face was was incredibly close to Raven's face, and both of them had wrapped their legs around each other.

"Just so you know, Beast Boy, I never kissed Malchior." Raven panted in a slightly harsh tone. Beast Boy blinked a little as he heard this.

"You didn't?" He asked to make sure he heard her correctly. Raven sighed as she relaxed her grip on his uniform.

"I never kissed Malchior. Even when someone is tricking me so that I do what they want, I still can't get my first kiss." Raven said and Beast Boy felt a wave of sadness coming from her.

"Well if it makes you feel any better, I have never kissed anyone either." Beast Boy admitted and Raven stared at him.

"You mean, you and Terra never-" She stopped when Beast Boy shook his head.

"We almost kissed but, you know things change." He said and Raven gently pressed her head against Beast Boy's chest.

"How is it that two famous heroes can't get someone to kiss them?" She asked him and Beast Boy shrugged.

"Maybe we are being too careful?" He suggested and Raven sighed.

"If that's the case, then it's better to kiss someone and get it over with, huh?" Raven mumbled. She was surprised at how warm and comfortable Beast Boy was and wondered if all guys felt like this.

"I'm not saying that we should jump some random strangers, but yes. A kiss is such a simple act, it opens so many doors and yet we have never done it." Beast Boy said as he noticed the smell of lavender and candle wax emanating from Raven.

"Hey, Raven?" Beast Boy said and even though Raven was comfortable, she looked up at him.

"Yes, Beast Boy?" She asked tiredly but sweetly.

"I really do smell like a wet dog?" He asked and Raven blinked. She bit her bottom lip, looked away, and her shoulders shook slightly.

At first Beast Boy didn't understand what was happening, but then he realized that Raven was trying not to laugh. He took one hand off her shoulder, gently grabbed her chin and made her look at him. When he did this, Raven couldn't contain it and she busted out laughing, and immediately covered her mouth with her hand.

"Yes, you do, but not right now." She finally managed as Beast Boy joined her in laughter.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans

Chapter 6,

Raven's laughter echoed in Beast Boy's mind as if it were the clock tower of a small town.

I can't believe that I actually made Raven laugh. Beast Boy thought as a smile formed on his face. Raven had a pleasant laugh and he wouldn't mind hearing it again. Of course after waiting a few years to hear her laugh for the first time, then it was possible that it will take a few more years before he will hear the laugh again.

He paused the game he was playing and wondered why he was all alone in the common room. When did the other Titans leave?

Everyone was here when we started playing 'I Never'. I guess Raven and I scared them off. Beast Boy realized as he looked around.

Why did that game get so heated anyways? Beast Boy asked himself as he recalled the game. Things just escalated so quickly that he couldn't really tell who fired the first shot. It must have looked really, really bad if they scared a robotic man and the boy wonder.

Well it probably was bad. Heck, we even brought up Malchior and Terra. I still can't believe that Raven never kissed Malchior. Beast Boy thought right as the door to the OPs room hesitantly slid opened. He looked over his shoulder and saw Raven and Cyborg staring back at him.

"Man, BB. I'm half surprised that you're still alive." Cyborg said honestly and Robin nodded.

"Yeah, Beast Boy. We figured that Raven would have tossed you through the window, or something." Robin said as they walked over to the couch.

"Nah, nothing like that. We did fight for a little while, then we calmed down and started talking, and then she... uh... well, we apologized and we picked up the room and then she went to her room." Beast Boy said and Cyborg rose an eyebrow at him.

"So you two are cool, now?" He asked and Beast Boy nodded.

"Are you sure, because we can't protect Jump City if you two haven't made up." Robin said and Beast Boy rolled his eyes.

"Duh, Mr. Hero-man. Raven and I apologized to each other, and we are ok." Beast Boy said and Robin gave him a small glare.

"You don't have to be sassy with me, Beast Boy. I'm glad that you apologized, but that doesn't always mean that you two forgave each other. Just try to not piss Raven off for the next few days, ok?" Robin said as he sat beside Beast Boy.

"Fine, ok, but I'm telling you that everything is fine." Beast Boy stressed and Robin shrugged.

"Hey, BB. You ready to get whipped on the virtual race track?" Cyborg asked and Beast Boy looked at the controller in his hand.

"Uh, you know what, Cy. I actually don't feel like playing anymore." Beast Boy said before handing the controller to Robin and leaving the room.

"Wow, I have never known Beast Boy to turn down video games." Robin said amazed as he turned towards Cyborg.

"Something you said must have hit a nerve." Cyborg guessed and Robin looked confused.

"What did I possibly say that could have hit a nerve?" He asked and Cyborg shrugged.

"Maybe he felt hurt that you didn't believe him when he said that he and Raven were ok." Cyborg said as he turned on the game.

"I didn't say that I didn't believe him." Robin said defensively.

"I know you didn't say those words, but that is what you may have implied. Without realizing it of course." Cyborg said and Robin grumbled under his breath.

Beast Boy walked into his room, unsure of what he could really do to pass the time. He sat down on his bottom bunk bed and looked around the room.

Maybe I should think about redecorating my room. Maybe some new posters or a few chairs. I know I spend most of my time in the OPs room, playing video games and hanging out with the other Titans, but maybe I could have some quality one-on-one time with my friends. Who knows, maybe even Raven would be more comfortable with opening up if we were alone in my room. It's easier to let express yourself, privately with one person in the room, then publicly with four people in the room. Beast Boy thought before he laid down on his bed and that's when he noticed that his pillow felt a bit odd. He tucked his hand under the pillow and pulled out one of Raven's books.

"Hello, what are you doing here?" Beast Boy asked the book, as if it could answer.

Oh, yeah. I took this from Raven when I saw her smiling at Starfire kissing Robin. Beast Boy remembered. Cyborg had talked about making smoothies and Raven left the room.

She must have been so worried about using the blender that she forgot about her book. And I must have been so worried that I forgot that it was in my hands when I came to bed. Beast Boy thought as he examined the outside of the book. He ran his finger along some of the stitched designs of falling feathers and small ocean waves which were at the bottom. It truly was a beautiful book, but Beast Boy couldn't help but think that it would look better if the book were black, the feathers had bright purple thread, and the ocean had cobalt blue thread. He opened the book and skimmed through several of the pages. It didn't take him long to realize that it was written in some other language that he didn't recognize.

Looks like someone wrote this in Azarathian. Beast Boy thought in slightly annoyance.

Maybe that's why Raven isn't too worried about me taking this book. Hard to feel nervous when a guy, who doesn't read that much, has a book that he can't read. The young changeling thought. He rolled unto his stomach, tucked the pillow underneath his chest, and placed the book down and attempted to read the strange words. He examined the pages for several minutes before he jumped at the sound of a door slamming and girlish giggling in the hallway. As soon as he realized that it was just Starfire and his cousin, he relaxed.

If only this were as easy as solving Starfire's homesickness. All I have to do is to turn into the large guard dog-type creature and play with Star while she spoke in Tamaran. Still odd how, when I am that creature, I can understand Star's Tamaranian perfectly. He thought while he flipped another page.

Maybe if I had a creature from Azarath, I could read this book. Beast Boy wondered. If he could understand a different spoken language because of an animal form, then it could very well be the same for the written language.

The closest thing I have to being in Azarath is Raven's mind and the only animals there, were those demonic birds that kept saying 'turn back'." Beast Boy continued, and then he blinked.

I never tried turning into the bird before. He realized and he closed his eyes. He remembered what it was like, when he and Cyborg first saw those bird. Then he imagined what those birds were thinking and feeling and soon he became one with the bird. He opened his eyes, looked in the mirror and saw a green 'turn back bird' on his pillow.

"Turn back." He cheered to himself and looked down at Raven's book.

It worked, I can understand the words now. Beast Boy thought happily to himself. He looked at the opened book and began to read.

I was thinking about the monks earlier. I kept thinking how disappointed they would be if they ever learned that I chose such a violent path for my life. How could they even begin to understand that I have saved the lives of hundreds of people?

I have already experienced the punishment they give for saying that I wanted to be a super hero. But I am older now and so I know that the punishment would be even worse then the one I remember. But I can't even begin to imagine how they would react to me ignoring so many of their lessons and becoming a Teen Titan.

Oh, Azar, what an I worried about? I haven't heard from then in so long. I bet they think that I died the very moment that my father returned. They must think I am gone, for I can not see brother Vol and Sister Page ignoring my existence. If those two knew I was alive then they wouldn't allow me to live on earth anymore. Brother Vol would insist that I come back so that I could spend the rest of my days training myself to be even more emotionless then I already am. Sister Page would throw a party in my return and pretend to care and then, when it was over she would lock me away again. Locked up, chained up, and completely emotionless like I was for so many years of my life. They treated me like a dangerous animal.

I wonder if that's something Garfield can relate to. He can turn into every dangerous creature that I can think of, and he has seen the fear in people's eyes when they see him. Of course, I would never ask Garfield if he has ever been hurt by people or their fear. How could I? I'm emotionless, not heartless. I still care about Garfield's feelings even if he doesn't realize it. Or maybe he knows and that's why he is always trying to make me laugh and smile.

Garfield is so sweet for trying, and it has been getting harder to not smile around him when he jokes like that. At least I don't show any signs of laughter anymore. Well, except for the fact that my shoulders shake a little, but it seems like no one has noticed that.

Oh, great, another alarm. Time to go disrespect the monks and go fight crime again.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans

Note: Just because they asked nicely, and I thought it was funny, I have to say 'bless you' to a Indyboo102.

Chapter 7,

"Turn Back! Turn Back! Turn Back!" The green Azarathian bird squawked when he realized just what he was reading.

Raven is going to kill me when she finds out! She-she... wrote this in Azarathian not English. Beast Boy remembered which made him relax a little.

Man, I can't believe that Raven wonders if I have been hurt by others. I can't believe that Raven enjoys me trying to include her and make her laugh. I can't believe she actually called me Garfield. Beast Boy paused and scanned the passage that he just read.

She didn't call me 'Beast Boy' once. Does she call all of the Titans by their actual names, or is it just me? Beast Boy wondered and with that, he turned the page with his beak and read the next entry.

Cyborg almost saw my good luck charm today. I was just standing in the kitchen, looking at it and recalling the day I had first received it, and Cyborg waltzed into the OPs room. I barely had enough time to hide it before he came over to me and asked where Garfield was.

Honestly I shouldn't carry my good luck charm with me every day, but anytime I feel sad or lonely, I look at it and I know that everything is going to be ok. I find it idiotic, how much this charm means to me. I mean it's just a stupid little... (Sigh) and it means the world to me. This charm is more important then all the books in my room, all of my potions, furniture, etc.

Why is this charm so valuable to me, when the rest of world would literally see it as worthless? Is it because he gave it to me? Is it because I received it at such an important time in my life? Perhaps the answer is both.

I shouldn't even think about what the Titans would think of my good luck charm. Robin would probably tell me that I shouldn't get so attached to it; Starfire would probably want me to explain why I have it, then show me random items that mean something to her; Cyborg would probably tease me for having it; and as for Garfield... He would probably call me 'creepy' or something else that's just as hurtful and makes me feel like I don't belong.

Perhaps I am overthinking this, or are just paranoid because I never really fit in here, but it's where I fit best. That sounded a bit off, but I know what I meant, so it's not like I could misunderstand me.

Stupidly enough, I just looked down at my good luck charm and I feel like all is right with the world. You know, I should spend some time with my friends and drink some tea. I think I just heard Cyborg say 'booyah' so he is probably playing games with Garfield and winning.

That should be fun to watch, since when Garfield loses he always act so, so. Oh what's the right word? Endearing? Sweet? Cute? Well, which ever word it is, his reaction always makes me smile and laugh. Granted it's only a small smile and an interior laugh, but Cyborg and Garfield don't even know that I watch them play sometimes, so that's good. Besides I'll bring one of my books so that, if I do smile, I can cover it up so no one can see.

Beast Boy went ahead and closed the diary with his beak before turning back into a boy.

Since when does Raven have a good luck charm? And who is this 'he' that gave it to her? Could her good luck charm be her cloak? She always had a cloak on, so maybe she got it when she was on Azarath. But she said that people treated her like an animal and chained her up, so who would have given her the cloak?

And why am I the only person she calls by their real name. Why doesn't she call Cyborg- Victor, or Robin- Dick, or Starfire- Kory? I'm the only one who gets called Garfield. Is there some double meaning behind it? Is it a compliment or an insult? How am I suppose to take that? Beast Boy wondered as he rubbed the back of his neck.

Then again, she said something about hiding the good luck charm from Cyborg, so it couldn't be her cloak. But what else could it be? He thought before his communicator rang. He fished the device out of his pocket, opened it, and saw Robin's face.

"What now? Beast Boy asked, still a little ticked off.

"I'm just reminding you that it's your turn to go grocery shopping. Raven is going to buy light bulbs and stuff for the utility closet. I suggest going with her so that you two can get it done as quickly as possible." Robin said and Beast Boy rolled his eyes.

"Sounds like your testing me and Raven, even though I told you that we were ok." Beast Boy said and he noticed Robin's eye twitch.

"I'm not. Just go to the garage, and get ready to leave. Though you should probably take Twyla with you. If she stays long then she'll need to learn the routine." Robin said and Beast Boy closed his communicator.

"More like, 'take Twyla so that she can spy on you'. Why is it so surprising that Raven and I are ok?" Beast Boy said before leaving his room and walking to the garage.

"Hey, cuz." Twyla said as she hurried over to him.

"Robin said that I was gonna help you and Raven with the shopping." Twyla said with a smile and Beast Boy couldn't help but smile back.

She seems like a nice girl. I wonder if I could talk to her about Raven. The only other person I could talk to is Cyborg and he would secretly tease me for weeks. Then again, she just met Raven, and I remember that Terra didn't really like her when they first met. I better test the waters. Beast Boy thought before he shoved his hands in his pocket and looking at the green girl beside him.

"So, uh, how do you like the tower?" He asked and Twyla giggled.

"It's nice. Though to be completely honest, it seems pretty big for such a small team." Beast Boy looked at her when she said this.

"We may be small, but we are very strong." He said defensively and Twyla laughed again.

"That's not what I mean. What I should have said is, 'Why don't you have a smaller tower?' I know you guys are bad-asses, so trust me when I say that I'll never bash the Teen Titans." Twyla said and Beast Boy rubbed his chin.

"Oh, well, ok. I know that Robin and Cyborg made most of the plans for the tower. I think Raven helped them a little but, you know, she likes to keep to herself." Beast Boy said with a shrug and Twyla nodded.

"Well everyone needs a little privacy now and again." She stated and Beast Boy smiled.

"So what do you think of Raven, and all of us?" He asked and Twyla smiled.

"Well, I think of all of you like family. But you stated Raven's name first so I have a feeling that you want me to talk about her specifically." Twyla said and Beast Boy rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well, only if you want to." He said and Twyla gave him a slanted smile.

"Is this a question about how I think about Raven, or how you feel about Raven?" She asked and Beast Boy blushed.

"Either, I guess. No, you, because I know how I feel about Raven. I mean we're friends, even if we fight more then anyone else in the tower. But we're still friends, always friends, best friends. So.. So, how do you feel about Raven. You." Beast Boy said truthfully, but he couldn't understand why he reacted like that.

It was like that question hit a nerve but why would it. He didn't have a crush on Raven and it's not like he and Raven were ever really romantic with each other. I mean there were times in their lives where they needed each other, not Robin, Starfire, or Cyborg, but each other. But that meant that they cared about each other. Right?

Twyla grabbed the handle to the garage door, leaned against the wall and looked at Beast Boy.

"Well, since you ask, I know that... I like Raven." She said before opening the door and closing it behine her. Beast Boy blinked in confusion as he replayed her words in his head.

Now, what did she mean by that?


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans

Chapter 8,

At the grocery store, Raven was unusually quiet and this made Beast Boy a little nervous but Twyla didn't seem to notice at all. She was jabbering on, bout what her and Starfire did when they left the OPs room.

"-and then we did each others nails and talked about what character from 'Alice in Wonderland' that we were the most like, I decided that I was the most like the Cheshire Cat because he helps Alice, he can change his appearance, and he can be hard to understand, and Starfire said that she is mostly like Alice because Alice is trying to understand Wonderland but is having difficulties, and she sometimes eats or drinks something that tastes good but others give her a confused look, but Starfire also said that if she were to include Robin in the game then she would be Tweedledum and he would be Tweedledee and I thought that was a little weird because I'm pretty sure that Tweedledum and Tweedledee are brothers, but I couldn't remember because it has been so long since I had seen that movie, and I tried to find a copy of it at the tower but apparently you guys don't have a lot of Disney movies, so I was thinking that maybe we could find a copy of it and then we could watch it together. What do you guys think?" Twyla asked as she finally came up for air. Raven glanced up from the list so she could give Twyla and emotionless look.

"Sounds super." She said sarcastically and Beast Boy shrugged.

"That sounds fine and all, but I don't know about the movie choice." He said and Twyla blinked.

"Really, why?" She asked and he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well, Twyla, we haven't really watched a lot of kid movies and besides Disney is a good company but we are different from the average teen so they would probably be harder for us to relate to." Beast Boy explained and Raven stared at him while Twyla thought about this.

"Ok, well how about this, if I can find a couple of movies that can relate to the Titans then we will sit down and watch them together; How about that?" Twyla asked and Beast Boy shrugged.

"Well, if you can get the others to agree then I have no problem showing up." Beast Boy said and Twyla looked at Raven.

"It can't hurt, besides I am intrigued by the fact that you think that you know us well enough to assign us movies that will strike us emotionally." Raven said and Twyla gave a slightly nervous chuckle.

"Well, let's call it animal instincts. They kind of give ma a little bit of empathetic ability and - ooo Cereal!" Twyla said before running off in the direction of the cereal aisle.

"Say, Raven, what do you think about my cousin?" Beast Boy asked and Raven shrugged.

"She seems to be a lot like you, so I guess it's a family trait." Raven said as she picked up a bag of sugar and crossed it off the list.

"No, I mean.." Beast Boy started but trailed off when he realized that he wasn't sure exactly what he was asking.

"If it makes you feel better, I haven't sensed anything evil about her. So her intentions, whatever they are, are innocent." Raven said and Beast Boy looked at her.

"I know that I'm probably being paranoid, but she just shows up, out of the blue, and with no warning. I mean... well... where were her and her parents when I actually needed them?" Beast Boy said, but mostly to himself.

"Well, I suppose that it is possible that they did not know that you were alive and couldn't find you." Raven said as she grabbed a box of rice.

"Maybe, but why didn't they come and find me when I joined the Doom Patrol or when I joined the Teen Titans? Why is it that, all of a sudden, I have a family?" Beast Boy said in a confused tone and Raven looked at him sternly then sympathetically.

"Look, Beast Boy, I don't pretend to understand why people do or say things. I can understand what they feel and then determine or hypothesize a situation that would create the emotion. For example, before Twyla ran off to chase cereal, I sensed something. She felt nervous, embarrassed, and scared; but she was mostly nervous with a dash of embarrassment and a pinch of fear, which is a combination that is traditionally linked to a situation where someone knows something the others don't and they accidentally slip up and hint at their hidden knowledge." Raven said and Beast Boy scratched his head.

"So... Twyla knows something that we don't?" Beast Boy asked.

"She knows something and doesn't want us to know about it. Judging by the conversation we had when she felt this I would say that Twyla knows more about us then we realize." Raven said and Beast Boy rubbed his temple.

"Ow, now I have a headache. Can we switch to something not as complicated for a minute?" Beast Boy asked and Raven bit her lip before looking down at the list.

"So... How many people have you told?" Raven asked and Beast Boy stopped and looked at her.

"What? Told people about what?" Beast Boy asked and Raven pretended that he wasn't looking at her.

"How many people did you tell about that whole, you making me laugh, situation?" Raven asked and Beast Boy blinked.

"Oh, well... I... haven't... told anyone actually." He said and Raven glanced at him.

"For someone who has been trying to get me to laugh for years, it surprises me that you wouldn't go all over town telling people about it." Raven said and Beast Boy nodded.

"I know, and I was going to tell Cy and Robin, but at the last second I changed my mind." Beast Boy said and Raven looked at him.

"You changed your mind? Why?" Raven asked and Beast Boy shrugged.

"Well, I remember saying 'we calmed down and started talking and then she' and I was going to say how you laughed but I suddenly felt like I shouldn't say anything. Like it would be terrible if I told them because it was kind of a sweet moment and it was private. Kind of like that whole blender thing and we agreed to keep that to ourselves, but you laughing was more... I don't know... special seems like the right word." Beast Boy said and Raven stared at him in disbelief.

"Well... thank you, Beast Boy. I... truly appreciate that." She said and she allowed herself to smile at him.

Huh, Raven has a pretty smile. Beast Boy thought as he smiled back.

"Uh, here, take the cart and go find Twyla, I'll go get some vegetables and the meat that you won't touch." Raven said as she let go of the cart and started to walk away, and a sudden thought came into Beast Boy's head.

"Ok, good luck." Beast Boy said, loud enough for Raven to hear. Raven paused when she heard this and she rose her hand as if to grab a necklace, but she shook her head, lowered her arm and continued to walk away.

So her mysterious good luck charm is a necklace of some kind. Interesting.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.

Chapter 9,

"Where's Raven?" Twyla said as she saw Beast Boy round the corner.

"She went to get meat and such. Did you pick a cereal?" He asked seeing that there were two boxes in her hand.

"Well, I like to mix Apple Jacks and Honeycomb together, but I don't want to be too... too... I forget the word but basically a pain in the butt." She said and Beast Boy smiled as he removed both boxes from her arms.

"Don't worry about it, Honeycombs is one of my favorites and Apple Jacks is one of Raven's favorites." He said as he put both in the cart.

"Oh." Twyla said though personally she didn't looked surprise.

"Well, I'm gonna go mess with Raven then." Twyla said and left, right as Beast Boy started to warn her against it.

Raven was looking at the racks of ribs since she knew that Cyborg wanted to have a cookout sometime that week. So it's possible that without her empathic powers she may have been surprised by Twyla's sudden appearance beside her.

"Hey, Raven." Twyla said sweetly and Raven remained silent as she chose two racks that Cyborg would approve of then moved on to the steaks.

"You don't like me do you?" Twyla said and Raven glanced at her even thought she was refusing to really acknowledge the girl.

"I never said that." Raven spoke as if that was an obvious thing to say.

"Well, don't tell your friends that you feel as if you don't belong, but that's true, isn't it?" Twyla said, crosing her arms. Raven froze and looked at the girl for a good minute before deciding on what to say.

"I don't fit it, but it's where I belong." She stated and Twyla rolled her eyes.

"That doesn't make sense, Raven. What do you think... I mean... do you think that your friends don't care about you?" Twyla asked and Raven's eyes widened and she dropped the ribs (though luckily it landed just on top of the steaks), and turned her whole body towards Twyla.

"What did you say?" She asked and Twyla straightened her back.

"Do you think that your friends don't care about you? Or maybe you just don't care about them." Twyla said, though both girls were surprised by her rude words. Raven suddenly glared at the girl with four red eyes and marched over to her.

"Listen here, you little twit. I don't know who you are or where you come from, but let's get something straight. I love my friends, they are my family and if it comes to it, I would die for them. And let me tell you that they would risk their lives for me because I'm family to them. I love them and they love me, and if someone, even someone claiming to be a cousin, hurts any of my friends then I would be more then happy to pummel them and throw them in jail." Raven said with half her regular voice and half her demonic voice. But Twyla stood and calmly stared at Raven as if she had expected this kind of reaction.

"If that's the case, then why do you feel like you don't belong?" Twyla asked softly and Raven's face slowly changed to a surprised look.

"Because..." She said stubbornly and Twyla remained silent as she waiting for a real answer.

"Because... I... I've always acted different then the others... I don't play video games; I don't cook; I don't play football, er, stankball; I don't go to the mall... The only thing I share is meditation and that's only because Starfire is willing to do it... I can't talk about books with the Titans because none of them read... none of them drink tea, so we can't go looking at tea leaves for new flavors... the only one that drinks coffee is really Robin... oh... and Beast Boy I guess..." She paused as she remembered that part of the Never Have I Ever game.

"Uh, but they wouldn't be interested in going to my cafe... Starfire sometimes goes when she's lonly, but she is still reluctant to go... I just... wish that I had something real to share with one of the Titans. At best I help Cyborg with the car, but I mostly listen to what he has to say, which is usually about how he beat Beast Boy at a game. I guess I'm just... lonely... And that's why I feel like I don't fit it. But I love the Titan's so I know that I belong there." She said suddenly feeling very depressed and Twyla gave her a sad smile.

"We all get a little lonely sometimes. But I think that you forget that you do have friends who are willing to try things you like if you just asked." Twyla said and Raven sighed.

"That's the thing... I feel like if I ask then they will be forced to comply and I know that I would never relax if I think that I forced them to do something that they didn't want to do." Raven said as she stared at the ribs that she once held.

"I think that you have something in common with every Titan in the tower." Twyla said and Raven tilted her head but did not look at her.

"You barely know us." She said and Twyla nodded.

"True... but think about this for a minute. Who knows more about messed up families, then Starfire? Who knows more about hiding their feeling and protecting others, then Robin? Who knows more about not being able to do everything you want, then Cyborg? And..." She paused to take a steady breath.

"And who knows more about feeling completely and utterly alone... as if abondoned and thrown into a cruel world... then Beast Boy?" Twyla finished and then she slowly walked away. Raven didn't care where she went, but she was glad that she was gone, because there was something about the girl that made it easy for Raven to let her emotions leak out. She loved and trusted her friends but she couldn't ask them to come to her coffee shop or do some other activity. They would feel obligated and forced and she had been forced into a destiny at birth and she hated it.

Beast Boy likes coffee though. Maybe he would like to go to the coffee shop. When he's not playing video games or playing outside, or hanging out with Cyborg, or trying to pick up girls or going to the comic book shop... Oh, this is ridiculous, Beast Boy would hate the cafe anyways so there is no hope for that cause... Still, maybe Twyla is right and he is just as lonly as I am.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or it's characters.

Chapter 10,

"Ok, so what candy should we get Raven?" Twyla asked and Beast Boy bit his lip.

"I remember that she isn't a big fan of sour, so none of that." Beast Boy said and Twyla shrugged.

"Well what kind of candy does Raven like?" Twyla asked and Beast Boy hesitated.

"I think she likes chocolate." Beast Boy said and Twyla smiled.

"Are you telling me that you don't know if a girl likes chocolate?" Twyla asked and Beast Boy shrugged.

"Well some people like lemon or orange more then chocolate." Beast Boy said in defense and Twyla held her smile and stared at him.

"So you don't know if Raven is a chocolate, lemon, or orange girl?" She asked a tad surprised.

"Raven is a pretty private person. You would know that if you have known her for a little bit." He said and Twyla shrugged.

"Yeah, but you have known her for a long bit. You should know simple things like her candy preference." Twyla said and Beast Boy sighed.

"Like I said, she is a private person." He said, and then he noticed a small bag of dark chocolate Lindor Truffles and picked it up.

"Does Raven like that?" Twyla asked and Beast Boy put it back.

"Maybe, I can't remember if Raven likes dark chocolate, or if that's just me." Beast Boy said.

Raven found Twyla and Beast Boy in the candy isle and she rolled her eyes.

Those two seem to be on the same brainwave. Is it 'Brainwave' or 'Brain-length'? Ah, Whatever. Raven thought, and Twyla turned and looked at her. She smiled as Raven walked up.

"Hey, girl." She said and Raven blinked, and Beast Boy looked at Twyla.

"Did you really just say that to Raven?" Beast Boy asked, confused and Twyla shrugged.

"Yeah, why not?" Twyla asked and Beast Boy looked at Raven nervously.

"Normally people just say 'hi'. People say 'Hey, girl' to Starfire, or Bumblebee, or Jinx, but not me." Raven said simply, and Twyla smiled.

"Well, perhaps that should change." Twyla said and Raven blinked. Beast Boy rose an eyebrow as he looked at Raven. He wasn't use to seeing Raven surprised or at a loss for words.

"Yeah, well, Twyla and I were just picking up some candy for that movie marathon of hers. I have Red Vines for Starfire, Whoppers for Robin, Kit Kat's for Cyborg, Starburst for me, and Snow Caps for Twyla. We were trying to figure out something for you." Beast Boy said and Raven sighed, annoyed. She reached over and grabbed a bag of dark chocolate Lindor Truffles and put them in the cart. Twyla smiled at Raven's choice of candy and Beast Boy blinked, Raven looked at them.

"What are you guys staring at?" Raven asked confused and Twyla giggled.

"Nothing, just thinking about something we talked about earlier." Twyla said and Raven looked down at Beast Boy and he chuckled nervously.

"So, Twyla." He said turning to her. Raven wanted to smile at his somewhat subtle why of changing the conversation, but she remained emotionless.

"Do you have any idea what Disney films that you would want to show us?" Beast Boy asked and Twyla thought about this.

"I need to think about it more. I also need to associate the films with different people- Ooo, what if we played a game?" Twyla asked and Raven grabbed some popcorn from the other side of the isle.

"What game?" Raven asked and Twyla smiled.

"You and the other Titans will guess what films are associated with which Titan. So if I decided to pick Cinderella, then you can guess 'Beast Boy' 'Raven' 'Cyborg' 'Starfire' 'Robin' or 'Twyla'. Then at after the movies I can reveal the answers." Twyla said and Beast Boy smiled.

"I guess that would be fun, but is there a prize?" Beast Boy asked and Twyla shrugged.

"Bragging rights?" she offered and Beast Boy smiled.

"I'll take it." He said and Raven rolled her eyes.

Back at the tower Twyla told the other Titans about her movie plans.

"Oh, the togetherness of a home movie marathon sounds quite delightful. Don't you think so Boyfriend Robin?" Starfire asked and Robin shrugged.

"Sounds good. As long as it doesn't interfere with training." Robin said and Cyborg smile.

"Boo-yah, an all-you-can-eat movie marathon. What a perfect way to get ready for swimsuit season." Cyborg said and Twyla laughed.

"I agree." She said as she high-fived Cyborg. Raven couldn't help but think that they had become friends pretty quickly. Raven wondered if they were attracted to each other. Somehow this thought was a little creepy for Raven to think about, which confused her. After all, she is Beast Boy's cousin not Cyborg's cousin, so why would that be weird. She decided to go to her room and meditate on why those two dating would bother her.

"And Twyla wants us to play a guessing game. To figure out what movies will be associ associ... paring up Titans with the different movies." Beast Boy said with a smile and Starfire smiled.

"Sounds interesting." Starfire said and Twyla smiled.

"Well, I saw a video store on the way here, so I guess that I will go hit that real quick. Just think, we can watch all the movies back-to-back perhaps even sleep out here in the main room. It'll be a blast." Twyla said and Robin hesitated.

"I don't know, sounds a little crowded. What do you think Raven?" Robin asked and Twyla blinked.

"Raven? But she-" She started but was cut off by Starfire.

"I do not see friend Raven." She said and Twyla was surprised to see that all the Titans glanced briefly around the room. Had she been the only one to notice Raven leave.

"Guys, Raven went to her room to meditate." Twyla said and Beast Boy shrugged.

"Not surprised, she is always in there." He said and Cyborg turned to Twyla.

"So want some company? I would love to learn more about you?" Cyborg asked and Twyla smiled.

"Sure, let's go." She said simply and with that, they walked out of the room.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Green Girl or it's characters.

Chapter 11,

"So Twyla." Cyborg said when they were at the video store.

"What?" She asked, barely looking up at him.

"I was just wondering if you can tell me a little about how we all are in the future. I'm not asking for bit by bit details, but a little something." Cyborg asked and Twyla pursed her lips as she thought about this.

"Well... You and Aunt Karen- I mean Bumblebee, are always watching the mix Titans, so we are all very close to you two. Um... let's see... I think it's safe to say that you and Robin still argue about the perfect way to train us. Like for me, it's usually about having complex targets that I need to decipher and after I decipher I need to destroy and stuff. Blah... anyways... uh... yeah." Twyla said and Cyborg nodded.

"Do you have any siblings?" Cyborg asked and Twyla laughed.

"What did I say?" He asked confused.

"Let me just say this. 1. I have older siblings... 2. I am actually the oldest in a set of triplets... and 3. My parents had kids after us." Twyla said and Cyborg's eyes widened.

"God, your poor mom." Cyborg said and Twyla laughed.

"Did you forget that lots of animals have a thing called a 'litter'?" Twyla asked and Cyborg shook his head.

"Still. Well what about your name? Any special reason for that decision?" Cyborg asked and Twyla smile.

"Yeah, Well Logan is a given because of my dad. But Twyla came from my mom, because my parents actually shared their first kiss at twilight, and when she saw the name 'Twyla' it reminded her of their first kiss." She said and Cyborg smiled.

"That's... actually really sweet... what about Brea?" Cyborg asked and Twyla tilted her head at him.

"That one is all you. You thought that it would be fun for them to name one of their children 'BBRae' and they both hated it. Actually I think dad liked it, until he realized that you weren't kidding. But after some time you were able to compromise on Brea." Twyla said and Cyborg laughed.

"I think I like that most of all." Cyborg said and Twyla walked over and patted his head.

"Of course you do because it was your idea." Twyla said in a teasing, baby voice, and Cyborg rolled his eyes.

"Stop that." He said and so she did.

"Well at least you take directions better then Beast Boy does. Is he less energetic in the future." He asked and Twyla looked slightly panicked.

"Uh... well... um... I'm gonna say yes." She said and Cyborg eyed her.

"Oook. Well how about the other Titans?" He asked and Twyla looked a little more relaxed.

"Well, after Starfire becomes a mom she decides to go to culinary school so that she knows the perfect way to balance Tamaranean food and Earth food in her kid's diet. Robin wanted to be in charge of homeschooling the mix Titans so he actually went and studied to be a teacher for us. I'm not sure how technical he really needed to get but you know how Uncle Dick is. With you, I don't really understand it, but you take our blood and study it. Basically you can find hidden details of our powers through our DNA and then you can make those traits grow in training. It's fair technical, and very impressive." She said and She turned and picked up a copy of Cinderella.

"Nothing about your parents." Cyborg asked and Twyla purposely kept her back to him.

"It's better if you just find that out on your own." She said as she put down the copy of Cinderella.

"Ok, well how about this. You said that you were fighting that time travel guy. What was he doing?" Cyborg asked and Twyla looked at him.

"Yeah, 'time travel guy'. His name is Warp." She said and Cyborg nodded.

"Right, Warp." He said and Twyla smiled.

"Let's see... He actually broke into the tower. He was trying to get his hands on several stuff. Your background files on all of us, one of mom's spell books, space diamonds from Aunt Kory, explosives from Uncle Dick, and I don't know what he was trying to get from Dad." Twyla said and Cyborg scoffed.

"I can't believe that he broke into the tower. It's not like it's a museum full of expensive artifacts." Cyborg said and Twyla shrugged.

"Well, we aren't sure what year he is from. After all Titans are pretty famous, maybe they could make big bucks on our stuff." She said and Cyborg nodded.

"Ok, alright. I see your point. But don't you think that you should try to find him and get home as soon as possible instead of picking out movies?" He asked and Twyla sighed.

"I don't know how to find him, and I don't know how to get home without him." Twyla said and Cyborg looked down at the movies.

"Besides, Starfire told us about her encounter with Warp. She corrected 'history', so maybe I'm suppose to correct history or make sure history follows the correct path." She said and Cyborg thought about this.

"What do you think needs to be done?" Cyborg asked and Twyla shrugged.

"Well, perhaps without Dad's 'cousin' he and mom wouldn't get together and none of their children would get born. So we need them to realize that they care about one another." Twyla said and Cyborg smiled.

"That won't be an easy task. Is there anything that you can think of that needs to be corrected." He asked and Twyla bit her lip.

"Yeah, well, maybe. But nothing from this year." She said and Cyborg looked back up at her and sighed.

"I have memory files in my brain. If... (sigh again) If you like I can create a folder of things you want me to delete when you leave. That way, you can be as free as you like and the future won't be ruined." Cyborg suggested and Twyla looked up at him.

"Fine. I didn't say anything about how my parents are in the future because they are dead." Twyla said and Cyborg dropped his jaw.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or the movies mentioned in this chapter.

Chapter 12,

Beast Boy decided that he would read a little bit of Raven's diary while he waited for Twyla and Cyborg to return. But Beast Boy wanted something that was a little more recent, so he found the last entry and laid the book gently on his bed. He turned into the 'turn back bird' and began to read the book.

A stranger is in the tower. I get this odd feeling when I am around her. It is difficult to explain. Almost like I know that I can trust her, but I can't trust her because I don't know her. Being around her is like this constant tug and pull. I find her knowledge of the Titans disturbing. She told Starfire that she should threaten to send video of Robin crying to the H.I.V.E., Slade, and Batman. I understand the H.I.V.E. because our battles against each other are in the papers. But Slade wasn't in the papers, and it seems as if the people here forgot/never knew that Robin worked with Batman. He has a new one now so I suppose that is why they forgot this detail as quickly as they did. Anyways, thanks to this Twyla character, we are going to have this silly 'never-have-I-ever' game tomorrow and we are going to drink stuff from the blender and I have never even touched a blender before. How am I suppose to be calm and collective tomorrow when I will have the panic of 'what if they ask me to make a smoothie?' haunting me. Granted I suppose that I could easily look at them with that same glare that I give Garfield sometimes. Oh, Azar, he made me mad the other day. I still don't know why he intruded into my personal space. And to think, I was simply gone to make a glass of herbal tea and by the time I got back... (sigh) I find it odd that Garfield can make me so crazy. I can imagine how much he will bully me for not knowing how to use a blender... Sorry, not 'bully' I mean 'tease'... Not that it matters much, because to me it all feels the same. Hey, I wonder if anyone will hear me if I try to figure out the blender tonight. I think the only person I have to worry about is Garfield, but it's 12:10 so even if Garfield hears me, it wouldn't be enough to wake him up.

Beast Boy thought about the passage he had just read. 12:10 is about 20 minutes before he got out of bed and went to the kitchen. Raven felt safe enough to try the blender and then I walk in.

Hey wait, I had this diary before she had the chance to write this down. How is that possible?

Beast Boy wondered and then words stared to appear on the page. It was scary, and mystifying at the same time. It looked like someone was writing it down with an invisible pen that simply left behind ink. Beast Boy was almost afraid to read the words but he couldn't resist the pull of the secret information.

Twyla, Twyla, Twyla. I am still learning how to understand her as a person. She is actually very sweet and she seems to like Cyborg. I have the sneaky feeling that those two will start dating and that bothers me. I wish I understand why I am protective over her, I mean she is not my family. But then again she is someone's daughter and I would hate to see her and Cyborg... well... that's not the point. I mean after all Cyborg is dating Bumble Bee, so I don't have to worry about him dating Twyla. But she doesn't know that Cyborg is in a relationship, so technically he can still hurt her. I shouldn't be like this. My mind is like a personal minefield nowadays and I can't explain it. I'll be thinking about Twyla and then I'll start thinking about Garfield. Actually that kinda makes sense because they are family. Oh, and poor Garfield. He is just as confused, about Twyla and her presence, as I am. I listened to him speak, and all I wanted to do was wrap my arms around him and be his rock. Of course I didn't do that because that's not something that he would expect me to do. And if he doesn't expect me to do it then I can't just do it out of thin air. I guess it's thoughts like that, that make the monks proud of the work they wasted on me. Oh, Azar, I don't need to think about them right now. Let's see, um... Twyla went to the video store with Cyborg... Don't worry, don't worry, don't worry... She's not my daughter, she's not my cousin, she's not my family so don't worry... Anyways, she is actually planning a little movie night. And that sounds fun. I can probably find a comfortable spot on the couch, maybe even sit next to Garfield. He makes the best faces when he expresses his emotion, and that's fun to watch. Not to mention the fact that... after that game of never-have-I-ever... is it 'never have I ever' or 'never-have-I-ever'...? Anyways, we kinda attacked each other, which lead to wrestling and I got really close to him. He was SOOOOO warm, and it was so comforting. I never felt that relaxed and safe, and I nearly fell asleep. Now I keep replaying that memory in my mind, thinking of that warmth that was like a top-rate spa. Of course, it's not like I want to cuddle with Garfield while we watch movies tonight... Oh, Azar, that isn't what I want right? It is? It isn't? It is? It isn't?... Oh, grrr... Now I have more to meditate on... whatever, it's not like it matters what I want anyways... I should bring a complicated spell book and read that during the movie so that I won't trouble my mind with idiotic problems of comforting warmth and unnecessary protection... Who knew that the Logan clan would cause so many problems in my mind. But then again, this warmth thing with Garfield is most likely nothing. I've never been that psychically close to someone, so that explains my reaction to that... as for Twyla... well... I bet I will hardly think of her when she leaves. (sigh) I wish that... I wish...

The letters stopped writing and Beast Boy had a feeling that Raven was done writing for the night. After all, it seemed like she was getting a bit emotional, and her powers were stronger when she was emotional. Beast Boy thought about that moment were they were all tangled up. Raven really did look peaceful and relaxed at that moment. Beast Boy really liked having her in his arms, almost like a women her size was the perfect fit for him. He remembered her head against him and the feeling that he just wanted to pull it closer. He wondered what he would do if they were thrown together in that situation again. He imagined kissing Raven's forehead, which would make her smile. He imagined her laughing a little and all he wanted to do was rub his nose against hers. Beast Boy shook his head and returned back to human form. He needed to stop thoughts like this before he got into trouble.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or it's characters. I also apologize if my make-shift chart is messy or confusing. It didn't want to stay the way I wanted it to.

Chapter 13,

"Ok the choices are... The Nightmare Before Christmas... Lilo and Stitch... Tarzan... Meet the Robinsons... Frozen... and Treasure Planet..." Twyla informed the team as they were gathering the things they needed for their movie-thon.

"I don't recognize most of these movies... I only know Tarzan." Raven stated and Beast Boy walked up beside her and looked at the cases.

"Well, obviously this Nightmare Before Christmas film is for you Raven." He stated and Raven shrugged.

"I would be surprised if it wasn't." She said and then she turned to Twyla.

"What are these other ones?" She asked and Twyla looked confused. Almost like it was weird that the Titans knowledge of Disney was so... limited. Cyborg noticed this and decided to keep a close eye on this conversation.

"Uh, ok... well... The Nightmare Before Christmas is this wonderful film by my favorite director Tim Burton. But actually the movie is based on a poem that Tim Burton created when he saw a store replace their Halloween display with a Christmas display in their window. Anyways, the main character is this skeleton Jack and he is the king of the pumpkin patch and he is starting to get bored with doing the same thing year after year. So when he discovers Christmas Town he decides to take over that holiday instead... Um, Lilo and Stitch is this movie were this creature crashes on planet earth and is adopted by this girl named Lilo and stays with her so that he doesn't get arrested or killed... Tarzan is about a boy who was raised by apes, and- wait, you said that you knew this one, right?" Twyla said and Raven nodded.

"Ok, sorry. I'll just skip that, anyways, next is Meet the Robinsons... There is this inventor named Louis and he is incredibly smart but his inventions keep failing. He decides to enter in his school's science fair and he meets this boy, who is actually from the future. Crazy, right? A boy from the future? But he is following the bad guy, and when he tells all of this to Louis, Louis doesn't believe him. Because honestly, if someone walked up to you and told you that they were from the future, you would just think that they are crazy. Because there isn't really another reaction to have other than 'lock her up'. Oh, I mean 'him', sorry, 'lock him up'." Twyla smiled and shrugged.

"But then Mr. Future Boy actually took Louis to the future and Louis believed him. Moving on... Frozen is the story about two princesses. One is this funny little klutz who is desperate for a relationship with her sister. But her older sister has the power of ice, er snow... oh, you'll see, but the point is that she locked herself in her room for years to protect her sister. That's probably enough for that one, so the last one is Treasure Planet... A story about a boy who keeps getting in trouble with the police. He has a mother that runs an inn/restaurant so he buses tables and such. But one day this traveler walks in and tells the boy about hidden treasure and a map to find it. And the traveler tells the boy all this right before he dies and the inn is ransacked by pirates. So the boy sets off on a spaceship to find the treasure." She said and Raven thought about what she just said.

"Hmm, sounds a lot like the book Treasure Island, but I'm guessing with a lot more science fiction." Raven said and Twyla nodded and touched her nose.

"Exactly, but I thought that Treasure Island was a little hard to follow. Seeing Treasure Planet helped me to understand the book." Twyla said and Raven blinked.

"You actually read Treasure Planet?" She asked and Twyla nodded.

"Yeah, but to be fair I was really little, so I probably forgot most of it. But it was funny because one day ,while I was still reading the book, my mom actually made me popcorn shrimp and I knew that she use to eat regular shrimp that was simply sauteed in butter, garlic and a dash of seasoned salt." Twyla paused as she saw Raven's eyes widened.

"I've never had shrimp before, but that actually doesn't sound half bad." She said and Beast Boy made a small face but stayed quiet.

"Yeah, well, mom made this popcorn shrimp and I really didn't want to eat it, but then she told me that the pirates in the book ate this all the time. Granted, now I realize that wasn't true about popcorn shrimp, but I believed her back then." Twyla said and Raven allowed a tiny crooked smile, very similar to Twyla's giant grin.

"Sounds sweet." Raven said and then she turned to Beast Boy who was now holding the DVD's in his hands.

"You know it doesn't say anything about this being based off of a poem." Beast Boy said holding up The Nightmare Before Christmas, and Twyla rolled her eyes.

"No duh, I learned that from... huh... where did I learn that... Oh, well, I just did, and you'll probably notice that I can be full of those silly little tidbits that no one really cares about." Twyla said and Raven shrugged.

"Knowledge is useful, and takes shape in many forms." Raven said and Twyla nodded in agreement.

"Ok, Beast Boy, in your opinion what is the Titan/Disney pairing?" Twyla asked and Beast Boy shrugged.

"Not sure, I keep going over them in my mind and changing my answers." He admitted and Twyla got an idea.

"Hey, Cy, lets get that thing we found on the way home from the video store." Twyla said and Cyborg couldn't help but feel the suspicious eyes of Robin.

"Why?" He asked and Twyla giggled.

"For the voting, silly. Please go get it." She asked and Cyborg thought that Twyla's eyes had suddenly grew larger and very dilated. It was annoying how well that worked, so with a sigh, he left and quickly returned with an old fashioned school blackboard.

"Where did you find that?" Starfire asked and Twyla tried to remember the exact location, but then shrugged off the question.

"Ok, I actually have some chalk here..." She said before producing a piece of chalk and started writing on the board.

"We should probably watch the movies in alphabetical order so... Frozen, Lilo and Stitch, Meet the Robinsons, The Nightmare Before Christmas, Tarzan, and then Treasure Planet." She said as she wrote the words 'Frozen' 'Stitch' 'Robinsons' 'Christmas' 'Tarzan' 'Treasure'.

"I should probably do the same with the Titans so, BB, Cy, Rae, Rob, Star... oh, me... uh... wait, putting me after Starfire is still alphabetical... so Twyla." She said and at this point most of the Titans had sat down on the couch. Robin and Starfire were cuddling up together, Cyborg was in the middle of the couch so he can have a perfect view, next was Beast Boy who decided to sit on the floor with his back against the couch, and then there was Raven who was on the end of the couch, but she was closer to Beast Boy then Cyborg was.

"Ok, let's go ahead and do a quick ballot before I put the disc in." She said and so they did.

Frozen- BB (0), Cy (0), Rae (0), Rob (0), Star (3), Twyla (2)

Stitch- BB (1), Cy (0), Rae (0), Rob (0), Star (2), Twyla (2)

Robinsons- BB (1), Cy (2), Rae (0), Rob (2), Star (0), Twyla (0)

Christmas- BB (0), Cy (0), Rae (5), Rob (0), Star (0), Twyla (0)

Tarzan- BB (3), Cy (1), Rae (0), Rob (0), Star (0), Twyla (1)

Treasure- BB (0), Cy (2), Rae (0) Rob (3), Star (0), Twyla (0)

When the tallies were in she took a step back and looked at the the chart. She was surprise that everyone picked Raven for Nightmare Before Christmas. The other categories were split between 2 or 3 people, except for that one. Raven looked up from her book because she felt Twyla's confusion and eyed her quietly. Beast Boy also detected something so he looked over at Raven and he actually scooted closer to her, but Cyborg was the only one that noticed. He knew that Twyla was their daughter, but he never really stopped to think about them as a couple.

How on earth did those two kids end up together?


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: This is a long chapter with lots of movie spoilers, but I'll go ahead and write the movie title first so you can skip or skim that movie. Oh, and I do not own the Teen Titans or it's characters or the movies mentioned and talked about in this chapter..

Chapter 14,

When the main menu showed up for Frozen, Twyla lifted the remote but she almost felt like playing the movie was wrong. She was sitting between Cyborg and Beast Boy and they both looked at her.

"Is something wrong?" Cyborg asked and Twyla scoffed in annoyance. She stood up so that she can see all of the Titans at once.

"Ok, I just got to ask. Why did all of you pick Raven for Nightmare Before Christmas and nothing else. I mean, seriously. No diversity?" she asked and she saw Beast Boy blink.

"Well what about the other movies? Did no one think that maybe Raven was matched with the Frozen movie?" Twyla asked and all the Titans, except Raven, had fear rush into their eyes. And then it was clear why they had all chosen the same movie. Twyla let Raven be the first voter and since she picked that for herself, the others may not have wanted to chance voting for another choice.

"If you feel that strongly about it Twyla, I can switch Raven to Frozen." Beast Boy offered and Twyla looked at the blackboard.

"Maybe, who did you pick for Frozen?" she asked and Beast Boy smiled a little.

"I picked you, cuz." he said and Twyla let out a small chuckle and the other Titans started to relax.

"This is pointless and we are burning that dreaded sunshine." Raven said and Twyla nodded. She may not really understand how Raven can let her friends sit there and judge her like some angry, Gothic stereotype, but she just thought that maybe that's how the Titans just operated. At least in this point in there lives. She sat back down next to Cyborg and Beast Boy and went ahead and pressed play.

-FROZEN-

"What do you think they are singing about?" Beast Boy asked and Cyborg chuckled a little.

"Let it be known that the movie hasn't even been on for 30 seconds and BB is already asking questions." Cyborg said and suddenly he yelped and a rolling pin fell next to Beast Boy's legs. He looked at Raven who gave him a wink. Seeing this he smiled and gave her a slight nod as his thanks.

...

"Robin those flakes of snow are growing. Are they alive?" Starfire asked and Robin chuckled.

"I guess you'll have to watch the movie and see." Robin said and Twyla realized something and stood up.

"Where are you going?" Raven asked and Twyla turned.

"I forgot to do movie theater." She simply said and Raven's face contorted a little. Beast Boy's boy jerked slightly at the words 'movie theater' and froze as he listened to their conversation.

"I think you misspoke." Raven said and Twyla looked confused.

"No, I forgot to do movie theater." Twyla repeated and when Raven didn't believe her, she smiled a little.

"Something my family likes to do. We all sit together and turn off all the lights like it was a movie theater. I forgot to do movie theater." She said and Twyla walked over and turned off the lights. When she returned, Twyla noticed that Cyborg was staring at Beast Boy. She 'accidentally' bumped him when she sat down so that he would snap out of it so that those two boys would pay attention to the movie.

...

"AXE!" Starfire shouted and Robin quickly shushed her.

"Remember Star it's a movie." Robin said and Twyla couldn't help but stifle a laugh. And she couldn't help but notice Raven getting annoyed with reading in the dark. Pretty soon she will just put it to the side and watch the movie.

...

When the men started singing, Raven looked up from her book. She couldn't help but think about how well they sounded. Almost like Adam from Seven Brides for Seven Brothers, but this chorus sounded better. Although, she really did hope that Beast Boy or Cyborg wouldn't start making jokes about her having a frozen heart.

...

"Oh, those two princesses are so cute." Starfire said with a giggle and Robin halfheartedly shushed her and put an arm around her shoulders.

...

Raven watched the two play and she smiled a little at their youthful outlook. But when Anna fell and got hit in the head by Elsa's magic, she felt a tingle of emotion deep in her gut. And when part of Anna's hair changed and Else cried for her parents, Raven's skin started to tingle all over. She didn't really think that she was shaking, but it was the best way to describe it. Anytime she felt a strong wave of her own emotions, she tingled like that. Twyla felt Raven's emotions and noticed Beast Boy's ear twitch. He could feel it too.

...

"Huh, 'keep you' did that rock kid the nap out of the tiny boy and his pet?" Starfire whispered to Robin and he shrugged.

"Not sure, probably." He said.

...

"Wait, what's happening?" Starfire said and no one answered her.

"Where is the boat?" She said.

"Why, wait... what are they... oh..." She said in quiet realization and Raven skin tingled for about three seconds. Starfire watched Anna outside her sister's room, and she remembered a similar memory when she tried to reach out to her sister, Blackfire, after their parents died. She also didn't open her door, but Starfire doubt that it was for reasons of sadness.

...

Raven gagged for a moment when Kristoff once again shared a spit-covered carrot with that silly animal. Of course, she was only acting rude because she was disgusted. But she did notice that she had stopped reading her book and she went ahead and closed her book and placed it on the table beside her. She did smile when she saw Anna's hair ransacked from her sleep. Raven also couldn't help but enjoy her klutziness. Disney really was creating more realistic princesses.

...

Starfire wondered if Raven really would relate to the princess Elsa. When she had Raven's powers she had learned that the more emotion she felt, the more her powers acted up. Perhaps she should have picked Frozen for Raven.

...

"Was that tangled and Finn?" Cyborg said and Twyla looked at him.

"You mean, Rapunzel and Eugene? Yes, yes it was." She said with a playfully suspicious stare. Cyborg just ignored her.

...

Raven watched the scene with Anna, Hans, and the boat, and she was finding it a tad difficult for her to remain silent. But they were humorous like she always imagined Beast Boy would be when he found someone special. Then she blinked at what she was thinking.

Not that I ever have imagined Beast Boy finding someone special. That might be considered creepy. Not him finding true love because honestly that wouldn't be weird. Of course it is Beast Boy, so ew. But he is cute. But he isn't. He is just a friend and some friends are strange enough to tell each other that they are cute. Not that I would ever tell Beast Boy that he is cute, because he so isn't. Besides he may think you are lying and it wouldn't make him feel better. But why would he feel bad? Maybe that bimbo, Terra, broke his heart again. Oh, I could just kill her. She thinks that she is too good for Beast Boy or something? No one is too good for Beast Boy. He is kind, and helpful, and is there when you are down. He is the best person on this planet, and how could she... do... something that she hasn't done yet. Why am I wasting my energy on an issue that doesn't exist. Besides, Beast Boy doesn't need me to fight his battles. I mean, it's not like I care... Well, I care because he is my friend, but that's it...

...

"As many times as I have seen this movie, the scene where she was exposed still gets to me." Twyla whispered to Cyborg and he blinked.

"Why?" He quietly asked and she sighed.

"Because that happens to people like us everyday." She said, and Cyborg could tell that this statement came from a real experience. But he thought that it would be better if he asked her later.

...

All of the Titans watched the song 'Let it go' with strange fascination and mystical awe. Of course none of them would admit to loving the song. Except maybe Starfire and Twyla. But Raven did feel a bit jealous over Elsa in this scene. Raven doubted that she could ever do that.

...

Raven nudged Beast Boy with her foot, so he looked up at her.

"What kind of a snowman likes summer?" She whispered and he thought he misheard hear her so he moved next to her legs.

"One more time." He said and Raven rolled her eyes.

"What kind of a snowman likes summer? Isn't that a bit silly?" She asked and he shrugged.

"I don't know. Is it silly to give a Disney princess a supernatural power?" He asked and Raven thought about this.

"Well, Ariel and Rapunzel are supernatural, so maybe." She said and Beast Boy smiled.

"Touche." he said before turning back to the movie.

...

"I don't know about the rest of you, but I really like Elsa dressed like that. Especially in this scene. I mean the sister sees her and, wow..." Twyla said and she saw Robin shrug then cuddle closer to Starfire.

...

Raven watch the altercation with the sisters. If this film existed on Azarath then they would have used clips from this film to help scare her into her monk-like state. Elsa was getting emotional and her snow was swirling around her, creating a barrier between her and her sister, because she let her powers go. Elsa was getting upset and Anna kept pressing and pressing. It actually reminded Raven of herself and Beast Boy. He was always pushing her so that he can get a rise out of her, like some emotional vampire. And then Elsa hit Anna, and Raven's eyes softened. It's a good thing that the Titans didn't know everything about her. If they did then they, especially Beast Boy would really get hurt. Soon Raven saw Elsa pacing in a room talking about how she needed to calm down and not feel. Raven can't even count the number of times she has done this very thing. Raven really could see why Twyla would stand up to the Titans about Frozen being a good choice for Raven. But if Frozen was for Raven, then who could The Nightmare Before Christmas belong to. No, Frozen was not her movie, but perhaps she should stop criticizing Disney products.

...

"Ok, now see Star, they weren't kidnapped, they were adopted." Robin told her, to make sure that she caught that piece of information. Starfire 'oh'ed and smiled at her boyfriend.

"They had to make the animal lover look crazy." Beast Boy said annoyed and Raven's shoulders shook a little with her mute laughter. Beast Boy recognized this shaking from the game of Never-Have-I-Ever, so he almost didn't think much when Raven's shaking caused one of her legs to touch and stay by his side.

"I don't think that they did this to make him look crazy." Twyla said and Beast Boy shrugged.

"Still." He muttered.

...

Twyla laughed loudly at the trolls reactions to Anna. And the Titans learned that when Twyla laughed, you could really feel the joy she felt as she did so. She laughed, which made Cyborg and Beast Boy laugh. Star started to laugh, but Raven thought that she was merely laughing because they were laughing. When the trolls started singing about how great Kristoff is, Cyborg wondered if this is what Twyla and her family acted in the future. Well, them and the other mixed Titans in the Tower.

Oh, Lordy, I wonder what BB did when one of his kids brought someone home. Or maybe Raven will be worse than Beast Boy. Oh, well, only time or Twyla will tell, and Twyla is a lot faster.

...

Beast Boy felt Raven's leg muscles tighten when Elsa woke up and realized that she was in chains. He started to think about Raven with the monks again. This scene must be bringing up some painful memories. He must have been right because he started to feel sadness and fear pouring out of her skin. He wanted to comfort her, by rubbing her hand or her arm, or even the top of her leg. But he couldn't reach any of these without drawing attention to himself and Raven's pain. So instead he gently laid his head on her knee. She jumped a little at this but she didn't push him off so Beast Boy remained there.

...

"Oh, Anna. If only there was someone out there who loved you."

"WHAT! HE'S THE BAD GUY!" Starfire shouted and despite the fact that Raven got annoyed with Starfire's outbursts, she had no objections about this reaction. Raven actually wanted to shout, which was a unusual feeling for her, but she was glad that Starfire stole that urge from her.

"Shh, you'll really hate him by the end of the movie." Twyla said and Starfire mumbled something about the song 'Love is an Open Door' and Robin, but was otherwise quiet.

...

"Some people are worth melting for."

Raven heard that and her shoulders dropped.

Man, now I have to watch this movie at least one more time before I die.

She thought to herself, but she was at least glad that Beast Boy was beside her. Otherwise she may have actually forgotten that she was not alone.

...

Raven hated herself for tearing up. But, Anna froze into ice because of Elsa. And... That's what Raven fears the most. Killing her friends because she didn't control her powers every second of every day.

...

"Well, I'm glad he punched him." Raven said and Robin looked at her. She saw this and shrugged.

"I am, he royally deserved it." He said and Beast Boy chuckled and Raven tightened her lips so that she wouldn't smile. After all she wasn't sure how long Robin would stare at her before returning to the movie.

...

Twyla giggled like a mad frog when she watched how nervous Kristoff was. She loved watching him say 'May I? We me. I mean, may we?' It was and still is one of her favorite scenes that involved a kiss.

-Frozen ends-

As the credits rolled showing beautiful snowflakes and playing a different version of 'Let it Go', the Titans stretched out a little. Starfire flew up and out of the room and towards the bathroom. Cyborg stood up and went to the kitchen to grab more soda, and Twyla looked over at her parents. She smiled when she saw Beast Boy's head on Raven's knee, but soon Raven and Beast Boy started to feel something looking at them. Raven grabbed her book and Beast Boy went to the kitchen and tried to figure out what he should get. He finally grabbed a bag of Cheese Balls and walked back over to the couch, and he looked at Raven and noticed something different. The jewel on her head was brighter, as if it was a dull light to let you know a machine is on. Granted it wasn't that bright, so perhaps it's just in his imagination and it looks this way because of the light from the TV. He went to sit down and Raven looked up at him, and Beast Boy thought her jewel got darker.

"You know it's almost silly to be sitting on the floor when you could just sit on the couch." Raven said and Beast Boy paused.

"So, I could sit next to you?" He asked because he wasn't exactly sure what was happening.

"It is the logical choice because you were sitting there and you are already here, but I can't force you to sit in a place that you don't want to sit in." Raven said and Beast Boy nodded.

"Well, uh, ok. Do you want some Cheese Balls?" He asked and Raven rose an eyebrow.

"Doubtful." She simply said and then she returned to her book. Soon Twyla had put in Lilo and Stitch, and Starfire had returned from the bathroom. Twyla turned around and saw Beast Boy sitting like a nervous school boy in church, and she knew it was because he was not use to being so close to Raven for this long. It reminded Twyla of Anna from Frozen, so she decided to help him out.

"Hey guys, since Frozen is over I want to turn back to our little blackboard. Now I will explain my reasons for the movies, but with the movie Frozen only Starfire and I got votes. Well, let me just say that I did not pick Frozen for either of us." Twyla said before crossing off those names with a piece of chalk.

"And just because I know a certain person in this room can trade places with Elsa and get away with it, the film is not for Raven as well." She said and Beast Boy blinked.

"But that's all the girls." He said and Twyla nodded.

"Yep, I'll wait, but Frozen is actually for one of you boys." Twyla said with a giggle and Robin contorted his face.

"But you made a big deal earlier about Raven not being voted for that movie." He said and Twyla nodded.

"Yes, but that's only because I thought she would get two or three votes there." Twyla said and Robin rolled his eyes. Raven's face was hidden from Twyla's sight, but she knew that Raven felt a little hurt. Twyla thought that perhaps now Raven thinks that the 'creepy' movie has to belong to her.

"You know what." Twyla said and she went over to the Nightmare Before Christmas section and drew a line threw Raven's five votes.

"There, for the sport of it all, I went ahead and crossed Raven off the Frozen and Christmas section." Twyla said and Raven looked up at her and the board.

That doesn't make sense, why wouldn't Frozen or The Nightmare Before Christmas belong to me? Which of these other films relate to me?

Raven wondered and Twyla was glad to see that the other Titans were having similar thoughts.

"Well, I guess we should pop this little buddy in now. Oh, wait, I mean start it up. Man, sometimes I got the brain of an elephant and sometimes I have the brain of a T-Rex." Twyla said with a laugh and she once again sat down between Cyborg and Beast Boy.

-Lilo and Stitch-

"I guess that's Stitch." Cyborg stated and Twyla giggled

"Duh." She simply put it.

"He reminds me of a playful Blackfire." Starfire said and Robin smile at her.

"Well he is a monster." He muttered to himself.

...

"Ok, BB, this is the Hawaiian language." Cyborg said and Twyla slumped down right before Beast Boy whacked Cyborg on the shoulder. Twyla looked at Beast Boy and she saw Raven with a slight crooked smile. Raven did think that Beast Boy was acting cute again.

"I didn't realize that your fish ate sandwiches." Starfire said and Robin shook his head.

"They normally don't." He said and Starfire looked confused.

"Then how did he get it?" She asked and Robin shrugged.

"Nearby restaurant?" He suggested and Twyla shushed them.

"Ok, but what are those girls in plants doing?" She asked and Robin smiled.

"Those are hula girls and they are doing a specific dance known as a hula. It's really big in Hawaii." He explained and Starfire thought about this.

"But I haven't seen the people in town who do the dance of hula." She said and Robin thought about this.

"Well then I guess I have to take you to this restaurant that has a luau theme. I remember walking by it, but I can't remember what it is called." He said and Starfire smiled.

"Oh, that sounds nice. I am sure that you and I will enjoy eating there." She said.

...

Raven nudged Beast Boy and turned her head so that she could whisper in his ear.

"Why would that little girl feel like she needed to feed a fish that controlled the weather?" Raven wondered and Beast Boy shrugged.

"Perhaps it's just regular imagination." He said and Raven eyed him.

"Yeah, well, there has to be some reason as to why it's the weather. I mean what if the fish controlled fortune and she fed the fish so that she would succeed in life. But no, it's the weather. I'll be really disappointed if they don't have some sort of explanation for that." Raven said and Beast Boy smiled and patted her knee.

"And if there isn't you may lose your mind." Beast Boy said in a teasing tone and Raven used her powers to remove his hand from her knee.

"Maybe I shouldn't talk to you." She said and Beast Boy shook his head lightly.

"Nah, you can talk. I like listening to you speak when your not yelling at me." He said and Raven rolled her eyes.

"Quiet, your digging a bigger hole for yourself." She said and they turned towards the movie again.

...

"You should probably brace yourself for the future, uncle Vic." Twyla whispered to Cyborg.

"Mom said that I was just like Lilo. And several of Robin's sons are like Stitch. Awful behavior, awful pranks and plots, but we could never get past you. Probably your security system or something. But don't get me wrong, two of Robin's sons are my best friends, but that doesn't mean they can't be hell on wheels." She said and Cyborg smiled. Robin's so technical and Starfire is so silly, but their kids are trouble makers. Sounds like some TV comedy sitcom.

...

"Is that Elvis?" Beast Boy asked and Raven looked at him.

"I don't remember Elvis coming up with funny or parody songs." She said and Beast Boy looked at her.

"Is there something wrong with me recognizing and Elvis song?" He asked and Raven shrugged.

"Maybe, maybe not. I haven't decided." She said.

...

When Robin saw Lilo's wall of pictures, he couldn't help but think of Starfire. She loved taking pictures of everything. She just couldn't get over the fact that a single second in time could be captured and shown to the world. She used up so much film that Robin got her a digital camera so that she could download her photos online and still have room to take more pictures. Now granted, Starfire would still go out and buy film for a special occasion, like a birthday. But it's still not as much film as she use to use.

Raven on the other hand was listening to Lilo's prayer and she remembered how she use to do that. Locked away in her room, with monks patrolling outside her door, she too use to look out the high window at the few stars that she could see. And she would make wishes. Usually for a friend or kindness from the monks. She didn't even realize that she was a prisoner until she was granted use to the library. Raven was taught how to read when she was younger, so she wouldn't be as easy a target for her father. But after she learned how to read, they only allowed her to read once or twice a year so that she wouldn't forget the ability. Raven's main caretaker had offered to move her to a larger room and when she was being transported she saw rooms that she forgot existed. And she saw the library for the first time, for seven glorious seconds. Three months later, Raven had her 13th birthday, and when she survived they allowed her to access to the library. She was watched however, for a few months at least, as she looked around and read books. But one of the books she read had a family and Raven was confused by the way the daughter was treated. The parents and the other family members were so kind, nothing like Raven was use to. And that's when Raven started to think about her situation in life. Beast Boy may make fun of her for her love of books, but her love of books saved her life.

...

When Lilo introduces her 'dog' Stitch to her 'friend' Myrtle, Raven accidentally let a scoff escape her lips.

"What's up?" Beast Boy asked and Raven blushed slightly.

"Nothing important." She said and Beast Boy shrugged.

"We aren't doing anything important either." He said and Raven nodded.

"True. Ok, I just think that girl is such a little... little... grr... and Lilo is trying to be her friend even though Myrtle is so mean to her. The only thing Myrtle is good for, is a 'most likely to get pregnant and drop out of high school contest'." Raven said and Beast Boy smiled.

"They are little kids you know." Beast Boy said and Raven sighed.

"Rude behavior like that doesn't simply grow out of someone. It sticks or it gets beaten out of them by one force or another." She said and then she turned towards the TV so that Beast Boy wouldn't continue the conversation and it worked.

...

"Fire man!" Starfire shouted and everyone except Twyla jumped.

"Star didn't we say something about you screaming at a movie." Cyborg said and Star blushed and sank a little in her seat and Cyborg looked at Twyla.

"Does she ever kick the habit." He asked her and Twyla shook her head.

"Not really. This scene almost always makes her react one way or another. I guess she really likes the fire." Twyla said and Cyborg sighed a little.

...

"Why do people have to go around reading diaries?" Raven asked out loud and Beast Boy tried to remain calm.

"Well, Rae, kids like that sometimes think reading a diary about someone they love is funny." Cyborg said and Raven rolled her eyes.

"I don't care, Lilo should still know that it's an invasion of her sisters privacy." Raven said and Robin looked over at her for a moment.

"Well, some people read diaries to help get a better understanding about the person who owns the diary. After all, Lilo only has her sister, so why not learn as much as she can about her." Robin said and Twyla nodded.

"Yeah, not to mention the fact that diaries tend to be like little goldmines into the deep secrets in a persons brain. Sometimes you may want to talk to someone and you feel as though you can't so instead you write it down and the diary will never forget even if you do." Twyla said and Starfire curled up next to Robin, almost like she may be asleep by the end of the movie.

"Your being quiet Beast Boy." Starfire mutter and Raven didn't notice that until now.

"I didn't realize that I was obligated to talk during a movie." He said and Raven eyed him.

"I just think that Lilo found the diary by accident and now that she has found it, she doesn't want to lose that connection." Beast Boy said and Raven thought about this and it looked like she was about to say something, but changed her mind. Beast Boy didn't quite know what to do with her silence. It doesn't change the fact that what he did was wrong, but it's not like she truly suspected him. Beast Boy nearly forgot that Raven's diary was in Azarathian, because he could always read it clearly. He wondered if Raven would be willing to teach the language to him. After all it would be a nice little bonding experience for them, and perhaps they could speak it when they don't want the Titans to understand them.

Not that there is much that we would really be talking privately about. Besides Starfire taught Cyborg her language, but that doesn't mean that Raven will be that willing to. That and if I asked her to teach me the language, then I know that I will have to return her diary. I feel like I really learned a lot from it about Raven. I wish that I was Raven's diary. Or at least knew how I could make her comfortable enough to get her to talk to me like that.

...

"Ooh, she hit a nerve." Cyborg said and Beast Boy glanced at him.

"Well, duh. Their parents are dead and she quoted her dad about this 'Ohana' thing. How else is she suppose to feel." Beast Boy said and Cyborg softened his features.

"Sad to say it, but you have a point BB." Cyborg said and Raven was glad that it was dark, because she allowed a small smile and no one saw it.

"Why would the child give coffee to the alien dog?" Starfire asked and Twyla looked at her.

"I still can't figure that one out. I know that later she is told to not give Stitch coffee anymore, because it gives him too much energy, but I don't know why she started it." Twyla said and Raven sighed.

"Perhaps, she felt that if coffee was good enough for her sister and perhaps even herself, then it was good enough for her new dog." Raven suggested and Cyborg glanced at him.

"Who would let a little... uh... what is she nine? But who would let a little kid like that drink coffee?" Cyborg asked and Robin shrugged.

"I don't know, I can't even remember a time when I wasn't allowed to drink coffee." Robin said and Beast Boy looked at him.

"Well, most kids don't stay up to fight crime. Only go to school and do homework." Beast Boy pointed out and Twyla was starting to get annoyed.

"Ok, ok, calm down and watch the movie. Not counting this one, we still have four more movies to go." Twyla said and the Titans turned back to the movie. After all, Twyla had put a lot of time and thought to make this night fun, the least they could do was enjoy it.

...

"626 was designed to be a monster, but now there is nothing left to destroy. You see, I never gave him a greater purpose. What must it be like to have nothing. Not even memories to visit in the middle of the night."

Raven lowered her shoulders while she heard this, and it made her hands fall to her sides. Beast Boy nearly jumped when he felt Raven's hand hit his leg, but when he looked at her, he saw a face that he had never seen before. She looked sympathetic, and empathetic, and her eyes were full of understanding. And yet she looked surprised at Jumba's words and sadness at their truth. Beast Boy didn't even know what to call this look, but it just made him want to hold Raven's hand. After all it would be so simple because it was so close to him. But he knew that he couldn't because it looked as if these words had sent Raven into her own little world, and if he touched her now, that world would simply crash apart.

"That's the ugly duckling. See, he's sad because he's all alone and nobody wants him. But on this page his family hears him crying and they find him. Then the ugly duckling is happy because he knows where he belongs."

Beast Boy once again looked at Raven and he noticed how her mouth kept twitching and he figured that she was feeling a lot of different emotions right then. And he was right, because he noticed a cupboard in the kitchen had started to turn black from Raven's powers. So he decided that he needed to do something to calm her down. So with a nervous heart, he stretched his arms a little, and then he placed his hands at his sides. His left hand landed right on top of Raven's and out of the corner of his eye, he saw her eyes widened and then she looked at their hands. He felt a small tug, but then she relaxed and left her hand under Beast Boy's.

...

"I may not be a doctor, but I know that there is no better cure for a sour face then a couple of boards and some choice waves. Whatcha think?"

Twyla smiled when she saw this scene, and she turned towards her future parents.

"I love this scene, because it always reminds me of my mom. When this scene comes up, she likes to say that David is better then any Disney prince." Twyla said and Cyborg glanced at her.

"Just because he took them surfing?" He said and Twyla scoffed.

"No, because with one look at Nani, and he saw how upset she was, he did the best thing he knew about making her feel better. You rarely see princes see princesses when they are upset. They see them at their best, and that's the end of that, but David... He stuck with those two for the good times and the bad. He is better then prince charming in my book." Twyla said while crossing her arms.

"Ok, well, if David is better then any prince, then does your mother even have a favorite Disney princess?" Beast Boy asked and Twyla nodded.

"Of course. Her favorite is Belle from Beauty and the Beast." Twyla said and Raven blinked.

"I'm guessing that it's French?" Raven asked and Twyla nodded.

"How did you know that?" Beast Boy asked and Raven shrugged.

"Well, 'Belle' is the French word for beauty, and the title she said was 'Beauty and the Beast'." Raven said and Twyla smiled at her.

"My mom loves the story between Belle and Prince Adam. Remind me to show it to you, because I think you might actually like it." Twyla said and Raven glanced at her.

"If you insist." Raven muttered, but she couldn't help but notice that she was basically holding Beast Boy's hand, and having a conversation and she almost felt... natural. Well, natural plus the slight feeling of fear that comes with almost being caught. But she liked it.

...

"Oh." Robin said and Starfire looked at him.

"What is wrong?" She said and Robin bit his lip a little.

"Her parents died in a car crash because it was raining and the road was slippery. So now we know why Lilo feeds that fish. She believes that it controls the weather, and she doesn't want others to die due to nature. She feeds him to make him happy and save others." Robin explained and Starfire blinked.

"I did not catch that, but I do now. She is truly a kind and considerate girl." Starfire whispered and Robin nodded.

Beast Boy was watching the movie, and he was actually starting to tear up at this scene, and he actually grabbed Raven's hand, which surprised them both. But they didn't look at each other. Instead Raven gently squeezed his hand because they both seemed to understand that this movie was emotional to them both. Raven was starting to remember why she didn't watch as much TV as her friends. She somehow found it easier to express feelings of sadness, happiness, and perhaps even love, when she is focused on a movie. Perhaps it had something to do with the darkness, or how everyone was focused on the screen instead of her. Or perhaps, she bottles up so many emotions, that when she watches a movie, there is no real escape like there is for the real world. She can't just open a book, or openly meditate without being completely and utterly rude. It was going to be a long night.

...

"Oh, Lilo. Sometimes you try your hardest but things don't turn out the way you want them to. Sometimes things have to change. And maybe sometimes they're for the better."

Twyla expected one of the Titan's to comment on this scene, but was surprised when she looked around and saw emotional eyes. She knew lots of things about their pasts, because time heals all wounds, and parents use stories to help guide their child on the correct path in life. The story of Red Riding Hood is a simple tale that tells kids that they shouldn't talk to strangers; The Boy who Cried Wolf, about how we shouldn't lie, especially about serious situations; and Goldilocks is kinda a tale about how you shouldn't go into places that you know you're not suppose to. But the wounds were too deep, and fresh for the Titans, so she sat quietly and kept her head low.

...

"WHAT! After all you put me through, you expect me to help you just like that? JUST LIKE THAT?!"

"Ehh."

"Fine."

"Fine? Y-you're doing what what he says?"

"Er, he is very persuasive."

Beast Boy laughed a little at this scene, and he was glad that they were now working together. Beast Boy really could feel the fun relationship between Stitch and Jumba. Which is funny because those two didn't really spend a lot of time together.

"Yay, fight scene." Twyla said when the two aircrafts or she should say 'UFOs' were put against each other.

"Hahaha, yeah, that Gantu guy really hates Stitch." Beast Boy said and his eyes widened when he saw Stitch throw Gantu out of the ship and unto the other UFO.

"And of course, it is you're mother's beloved David." Raven said when she saw him, and the other Titan's laughed when the ocean washed David away.

"How does the girl expect his one surfboard to carry five, plus David, and that's not counting the alien that is taller then those palm trees?" Starfire asked and Robin shrugged.

"She's a little kid, Star. She isn't really thinking about possibilities that are real." Robin said.

"Great, the social worker again." Cyborg said with a groan. and Twyla hit his leg to hush him.

"Stitch."

"What?"

"My name, Stitch."

"Stitch then. If it wasn't for Stitch-"

"Looks like it's about to get real." Beast Boy whispered to Raven and she nodded.

"A good change in a evil being tends to be surprising." Raven said and when Beast Boy looked at her, she went ahead and gave him a small smile, and he smiled back.

"Who are you?"

"This is my family. I found it all on my own. It's little, and broken, but still good. Yeah, still good."

Twyla mouthed this moment, word for word. She was finding that the endings to movies were becoming her favorite parts, instead of a little two minute scene in the middle. Perhaps it's because she was older, and more mature.

"So what are the other two aliens supposed to do if they don't go back to their planet?" Beast Boy asked and no one answered him. It was clear that the movie was almost over, and the Titans found that Stitch really fit into Lilo and Nani's life. Like he was the missing part of their lives that stopped them from really feeling like a family. And at the end of the film, Beast Boy saw the family picture, and realized that statement must be true.

-Lilo and Stitch ends-

The picture faded and this time Cyborg and Twyla stood up. Cyborg ran to the bathroom and Twyla was on her way to the kitchen. She stopped in from of Raven and Beast Boy because she saw that they were holding hands. They didn't realize why she stopped so she had to explain it to them.

"Guys." She said softly and then she cleared her throat. Raising her fist to her mouth and then flexing her hand for both of them to see. Her doing this seemed to click a light bulb at the same time for both of them, because they both started to blush, and pull their hands away from each other. Twyla giggled and walked into the kitchen.

"Hey, I don't think we have had dinner yet. How about Cy and I cook while Meet the Robinson's play and we can all eat on the couch." Twyla said and Robin shrugged.

"Normally I would argue because we have a table and we should eat at the table, but... I'm starved." Robin admitted and Twyla looked around the kitchen.

"Well, I love spaghetti, and we have the ingredients for that." Twyla said and Cyborg entered the room right as his friends 'whooped' in agreement.

"I wasn't gone for that long." Cyborg said and Twyla rolled her eyes.

"You never change." She mumbled under her breath and Cyborg walked over to her.

"We are going to cook dinner now." She said and Cyborg blinked.

"In the dark?" He asked and Twyla blinked at him.

"No, of course not. We will start the movie and eat, and hopefully we will be done before it's over, if not then Meet the Robinson's will not be movie theater." Twyla said and with a shrug, Cyborg went ahead and turned on the lights.

[Man this chapter is long, isn't it readers? Over 7,000 words so far, and we are only 2 movies down. I may have to spread this night between three different chapters, but it will be done, so stick around to see what the Disney/Titan pairing is.]


End file.
